


Cartas pra Você

by pcyooda



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, Musical References, Podcast, Pop Culture
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyooda/pseuds/pcyooda
Summary: baeksoo | colegial | comédia românticaKyungsoo tinha um podcast para casais.Seu objetivo era receber cartas de reconciliação ou declarações de amor de pessoas que não tinham como entregá-las para o amor de suas vidas. E aí ele leria todas elas ali, no "Cartas pra você".Um dia enquanto estava descendo os emails na caixa de entrada, se deparou com uma mensagem um pouco diferente: era destinada a si.Alguém agora se declarava para ele e o rapaz não fazia ideia de onde havia vindo aquilo.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

  
" _Hm... está sintonizando? Será?_ " Pausa. " _Ah, agora assim... no três então._ " Pausa.

" _1_

_2_

_3_."

Pausa.

" _Olá a todos. Eu sou Do Kyungsoo e esse... esse é o primeiro episódio do programa Cartas pra Você. É, bem... se você está ouvindo isso aqui, provavelmente me conhece do blog do tumblr. Talvez... possa ter me encontrado agora e não faz a mínima ideia do que esse podcast se trata. Então... vou tentar dar uma explicada, mesmo que eu seja completamente ruim com a arte das expressões. É. Isso aqui vai ser uma experiência em tanto, peço a paciência de todos vocês..._ " Pausa. " _Hum... o podcast... vai ser focado no que já faço no blog, mas de uma maneira mais aprofundada. Não vou só responder suas cartas, mas vou lê-las também. Em anonimato, como sempre, mas ainda assim serão divulgadas. Além disso, estou pensando em responder ou fazer uma reflexão pelos temas de cada carta. Não sei direito como vou levar isso, mas, basicamente, vou começar com a experiência agora e espero que você possa me acompanhar nessa. Bem, devemos começar?_ " Pausa.

" _Essa carta foi um pouco pessoal, então eu peço que se alguém for interagir nos comentários, tenha delicadeza com o assunto. Na verdade, é uma coisa que vou pedir daqui pra frente: sejam delicados. Nem todos têm a mesma vivência que a sua e certos comentários podem acabar com o dia de alguém, por mais superficial que seja. Então tomem cuidado com isso._ " Pigarro. " _Bom... aqui vai a carta."_ Pausa. Música calma de fundo. " _Olá. Eu sou o AM. Acompanho o seu blog já faz um tempo, mas só agora consegui sentar e escrever pra você de verdade. É um pouco ridículo, mas eu sou assim. Ridículo também." Pausa. "Não diga isso sobre você mesmo, AM. Auto depreciamento costuma ser um caminho sem volta. Eu realmente preciso que você pare de pensar dessa maneira. Mesmo._ " Pausa. Suspiro. " _Eu escrevo pra você, mais como um desabafo de todo o caos que está a minha vida, do que como uma carta de amor mesmo. Então eu entendo se você não quiser me responder. Eu não ficaria magoado. Mas... sinto que aqui, consigo me expressar melhor do que até mesmo conversando com os meus próprios amigos. Então... será que posso começar?_ " Pausa. " _Eu tenho 19 anos. Sou barista em um café do centro da minha cidade desde os meus 15 anos. E estou preso aqui desde então. Eu costumava ter um sonho de que esse trabalho seria temporário, até eu tirar carta ou conseguir uma grana para me mudar depois do médio, mas acabei ficando trancado. Sem ter pra onde ir mesmo. E então, desde sempre, eu me sinto completamente vazio. É como se eu olhasse para mim mesmo e não visse nada ali. Não consigo me enxergar mais. Já sentiu isso, Do Kyungsoo?_ " Pausa.

" _Já. Foi logo quando me descobri gay, com meus 12 ou 13 anos. Mas isso eu... falarei pra você um pouco mais pra frente._ " Pausa.

" _Se você já se sentiu assim, deve saber como é ruim. É ruim porque eu continuo dando de cara em uma parede dentro de mim mesmo. E isso dói. Dói porque eu não consigo evitar. Eu continuo me achando insuficiente para tudo o que eu possa viver ou querer conquistar, como um emprego dos sonhos; uma pessoa por quem eu possa me apaixonar; ou até mesmo pensar que meus amigos no fundo sabem que eu sou uma farsa. Isso me consome por inteiro. Todos os dias. Todos os dias eu sinto que vou acabar como o último homem vivo no mundo, em meio às ruínas do Apocalipse. Completamente sozinho._ " Pausa. " _Isso me assombra. Por mais que eu seja acostumado com a solidão, eu não quero viver sozinho. Eu não quero viver com pessoas que me odeiam, também. Então eu simplesmente estou pensando em coisas que não deveria pensar, e agora, pensando se você também não vai me achar patético por ter feito você perder seu tempo comigo._ " Pausa.

" _Eu nunca te acharia patético. Seus sentimentos são válidos. Lembre-se disso, AM."_ Pausa.

" _Eu peço desculpas se for o caso. Também sei que você não tem a solução para os meus problemas, porque isso é tudo culpa minha. Mas eu só... precisava desabafar com você. E, claro, desejo que você possa continuar com esse projeto que deve ter mudado a vida de muitas pessoas. Obrigado por isso. E, se chegar a ler essa carta, obrigado novamente._ " Pausa.

" _Bem, AM., eu... realmente sinto muito que você se sinta assim. Você me perguntou se eu entendia e... sim, entendo. Como eu disse, a minha fase de descoberta não foi nada fácil. Eu não me entendia antes de assumir pra mim mesmo isso. Sempre me senti como uma farsa para todas as pessoas que me conhecem. Mas dentro de mim... eu tentava me procurar também. Não vou te consolar e dizer que isso passa, porque pode ser que não passe. Até que você se descubra, esse sentimento pode ser recorrente e você pode ter complicações por causa disso. Antes, eu chorava todas as noites. Chorava porque eu não queria perder a minha família. Eu não queria ter que viver com o preconceito, com o medo de morrer ou com o medo de nunca encontrar um amor de verdade. Mas eu resolvi enfrentar isso quando se tornou um fardo muito grande pra mim. Porém, logo depois, eu tive ajuda. Pessoas que sabem o que faz, especialistas em me ajudar. Também tive apoio de alguns amigos próximos, e muita sorte da minha família me aceitar. Muita sorte."_ Pausa. " _Pra você, eu sugiro que você respire, AM. Respire pela primeira vez na sua vida. Vá a um parque sozinho, corre com tudo o que tiver dentro de si, e depois deita sob a grama. Aí você vai sentir. A sensação é o presente pra você hoje. Diga-me depois se mudou alguma coisa pra você. Ficarei esperando."_ Pausa. " _Para todos que se sintam dessa maneira, por favor, não façam nada de impulsivo. Eu realmente entendo o quão difícil é conviver consigo mesmo. Eu já estive aí. Mas procurar uma ajuda, uma mão a quem se segurar, é a melhor opção que temos. Não é fácil. Mas é necessário. Pense como um remédio para o seu coração machucado: vai precisar de apoio, cuidado, curativos e alguns pontos para não se rasgar. Assim como você também. Cuide de você, porque você é a pessoa mais importante da sua vida. Eu aprendi isso agora. E espero que você também possa aprender."_

Pausa.

" _De qualquer forma, esse foi o primeiro programa. Eu espero que sejam todos proveitosos como esse aqui foi, e espero que vocês tenham gostado também. Vou manter a frequência pra um dia por semana. E, claro, continuar respondendo os posts no blog. Você pode me escrever no Cartas pra Você ponto tumblr ponto com. Eu sempre respondo as cartas nos fins de semana, então aguardarei por você lá._ " Pausa. " _Obrigado por me ouvir. E obrigado por me deixar te ouvir também. Aqui foi Do Kyungsoo, e... até a próxima."_ Pausa.

Música off.


	2. Love is a Laserquest

_Now I can't think of air without thinking of you_

_I doubt that comes as a surprise_

_And I can't think of anything to dream about_

_I can't find anywhere to hide_

2 anos depois

A volta para a casa da cafeteria era sempre um pouco solitária. Com o tempo ruim e chuvoso do outono, a chuva quase sempre dava as caras para molhar boa parte das roupas de Baekhyun. Era bem desprevenido quando se tratava de eventos infortúnios (ou qualquer tipo de evento, se fosse sincero). Porém, tudo se compensava quando deitava a cabeça na janela gelada do ônibus 505, sentido bairro, e apenas escutava a voz dele. O podcaster da voz grossa que todos estavam amando nos últimos meses: Do Kyungsoo. E não fosse pra menos que Baekhyun havia se apaixonado por sua voz também.

"Cartas pra você" era um podcast sobre o amor. Não necessariamente a parte boa, mas sim todas elas: a parte ruim, a dolorosa, a feliz, a extasiante e muitas outras mais que compunham esse sentimento tão confuso. O amor, nas palavras de Do Kyungsoo, havia diversos jeitos de ser expresso. E ele prometia abranger todos eles ali, lendo cartas para os ouvintes, dos ouvintes, pra você. Esperando que, de alguma forma, as pessoas pudessem não desistir do amor.

Baekhyun o admirava muito por isso, além de também ter encontrado conforto em todas aquelas cartas que o rapaz lia diariamente com tanto sentimento. A voz, normalmente sussurrada, sempre continha muita emoção quando deixava as palavras irem à vida. Kyungsoo parecia mesmo derramar seu coração em cada palavra que lia fazendo o que boa parte das pessoas não tinham coragem de fazer: expor o seu amor. Seja em declarações calorosas de paixão, ou pedidos sofridos de perdão — todos continham uma história com sentimentos profundos, tirados do fundo coração.

Naquele dia chuvoso, não era diferente.

O loiro sentou em um dos últimos bancos do ônibus, procurando o silêncio absoluto que sabia ser difícil de encontrar. Ouvir o podcast com barulho era horrível, pois a voz viciante ficava cada vez mais abafada. Mas sua ansiedade de ouvi-lo ao vivo era bem maior que seus problemas de barulho. Era idiota, mas se sentia mais conectado com o podcast quando ouvia de primeira mão. Não sabia bem por que, mas agradecia da mesma maneira. Sempre que pudesse ouvir Do Kyungsoo falando, seria uma dádiva.

Baekhyun ajustou os fones de ouvido bem fundos na orelha. Esperava que assim poderia abafar os sons indesejáveis e concentrar-se apenas na sua voz. Logo, a música relaxante se fez presente, indicando que havia começado. Uma música que conhecia muito bem, por sinal.

Na primeira vez que o ouviu, não pode acreditar. O garoto, ao que tudo indicava, era um grande fã da sua banda favorita: Arctic Monkeys. Não que fosse muita surpresa, já que eram bem famosos naquele momento. Mas, ainda assim, não podia deixar de achar curioso terem isso em comum.

Love is a Laserquest era uma música que falava sobre um romance um tanto quanto conturbado. O eu lírico parecia reclamar dos jogos de amor que sua amada tanto gostava. Nada como algo que Baekhyun já havia vivido, mas era algo que poderia imaginar. De certa forma, combinava muito bem com o tipo de coisa que Do Kyungsoo costumava tratar ali. Logo quando a música acabou, deu-se espaço para a voz grossa do podcaster começar a falar:

" _Olá a todos. Aqui é Do Kyungsoo mais uma vez, falando com você. Achei que a chuva hoje merecia uma música um tanto especial. Acho que já é de fato conhecido o quanto eu adoro Arctic Monkeys."_ O moreno riu rouco, como sempre fazia quando ficava acanhado com alguma informação pessoal. Baekhyun achava isso fofo. _" Realmente é uma banda que gosto muito. Por mais que a música seja um pouco mais triste, a carta que separei hoje é um pouco diferente. Mas antes de começar, como sempre, vou tentar dizer um pouco sobre o que eu quero tratar aqui nesse podcast, se você está me conhecendo pela primeira vez._ " Kyungsoo fez uma pausa. " _O Cartas pra você surgiu de uma idéia um pouco maluca, e nunca achei que ia dar certo de verdade. Mas fico feliz que tenha dado. Profundamente feliz. Por isso, quero agradecer cada um dos ouvintes desse podcast. E dizer que... eu devo muito a você. Obrigado."_

Baekhyun se sentia ridículo por ter gostado de ouvir aquilo. Ele acompanhava o programa desde quando ainda não era tão famoso assim, logo depois da sensação ter saído do tumblr para as plataformas de stream. Então se sentia sensível pelo agradecimento do rapaz. Sentia que era pra ele também.

_"Assim... vou dar um breve resumo sobre o que esse programa se trata. Hã... bem... aqui, eu abro o seu coração. Eu falo por você quando você não consegue. E fico feliz por isso. Eu deixo que você fale do seu amor para mim, e tento entender o seu amor por você, quando isso pode vir a se tornar um peso. E eu acredito muito nisso. Acredito muito que o amor é a força mais poderosa que temos, e tento ajudá-lo a vencer todas as barreiras que o mundo possa te colocar para alcançá-lo. E espero que você me ajude com isso também..."_

O loiro se sentiu mexido com a maneira que ele falava. Era sempre tão apaixonada. Pensava se as outras pessoas se sentiam assim também, como se tudo se acalmasse depois que ele começava a falar, como se tudo de repente fizesse sentido. A maneira como ele se derramava e colocava empenho naquilo que fazia deixava o loiro admirado. Nunca havia sido uma pessoa de podcasts, mas aquilo era totalmente diferente. O Cartas Pra Você o tocava das mais diversas maneiras.

" _Hoje, particularmente, vou ler uma carta um pouco diferente."_ Baekhyun voltou a prestar atenção no rapaz, tentando se concentrar além dos próprios pensamentos em meio aos barulhos externos do trânsito. _"Essa me assustou um pouco no fim, mas depois fiquei reflexivo sobre a situação."_ Kyungsoo fez uma pausa. _"Só espero que a pessoa esteja ouvindo isso aqui, ou tudo será em vão..."_

O loiro franziu o cenho. O que ele queria dizer?

" _Querida Sojin..."_ O rapaz começou _. "Estou aqui sentado na porta da frente de casa, logo depois de você me abandonar. Eu sei que fui uma pessoa cruel e sem coração com você, muitas e muitas vezes. Mas hoje, eu estou lhe implorando por um perdão. Há dias em que eu me sinto incompleto sem você e as crianças me esperando na sala quando chego do serviço, e isso quebra a minha velha alma ignorante. Eu gostaria que você me desse mais uma chance. Pois aí eu saberia que ainda tenho um motivo para viver. Vocês sempre foram tudo pra mim, Sojin... tudo o que eu nunca ao menos imaginei. Então se você ainda puder me aceitar, serei o homem mais feliz do mundo. Prometo mudar, e nunca mais..."_ Kyungsoo fez uma pausa. Demorou alguns segundos antes que ele suspirasse e voltasse a ler a carta. " _Nunca mais relar a mão em você."_ Silêncio prevaleceu pela live por alguns longos segundos.

Baekhyun sabia que aquela não era uma carta de amor bom. Era uma de falso amor, como Do sempre gostava de ressaltar. Talvez, uma que se passasse por amor na cabeça de muitas pessoas. Surpreendeu-se que ele havia lido aquela no podcast. Tinha que ter muita coragem para entrar em um assunto desse, expondo-se ao vivo assim. Esse ainda era o tipo de assunto que gerava muita polêmica na mídia, e muitas vezes não era bem aceito pelo público. Principalmente o masculino.

" _Eu disse que era uma carta difícil, certo?... Na realidade, eu espero que Sojin esteja ouvindo isso, pois eu tenho algo a acrescentar dessa vez."_ As vezes ele fazia isso. Acrescentava algum pensamento às cartas. O loiro adorava aquilo, pois de certa forma sentia que conseguia lhe conhecer mais um pouco. " _Sojin..."_ Kyungsoo continuou _"Não faça isso com você mesma. Sei que pode ser difícil, mas se você se livrou uma vez desse relacionamento, você consegue de novo. E mais uma vez. Sua força é algo que ninguém vê além de você mesma. Creia nela. Você não precisa dele mais. Enquanto ao homem que me escreveu... espero que entenda que agredir mulheres não é algo que possa ser aceito. Espero que você adquira consciência do que é ser um humano decente, e se esforce para uma redenção de sua covardia. Se é que você merece uma redenção por isso."_

Baekhyun ficou quieto diante daquilo.

A violência doméstica era uma coisa comum no país. Muitas pessoas não se metiam por ter um pensamento antiquado em relação ao papel masculino no casamento, e achar que mulheres eram propriedades de seus companheiros. O que era horrível, pois cartas como essas se tornavam cada vez mais comum. Quando não terminavam em uma delegacia ou algo pior.

" _Eu devo dizer que entendo como esse tipo de situação deve ser complicada. Mas o objetivo de eu fazer o que eu faço é mostrar pra você, ouvinte, até que ponto o amor se torna aceitável."_ Aceitável? " _Nós nos acostumamos às migalhas. Nós achamos que é o máximo que merecemos, porque já estamos acostumados com o nada, em algumas situações."_ Baekhyun parou por um momento.

Será que ele mesmo não estava se sujeitando a pedir migalhas por aí? A achar que o pouco era muito?

" _O respeito mútuo é o mínimo que uma pessoa tem que ter por quem ela ama. O carinho, o cuidado, o suporte... isso tudo é o mínimo. Não aceite menos que o mínimo, Sojin. E peço que os ouvintes não aceite nada como isso também."_ Kyungsoo fez uma pausa. Provavelmente estava bebendo alguma coisa, pois Baekhyun escutou uma tampa girar. " _Agora... eu queria, como sempre, pedir pra você refletir sobre isso por hoje. Tente traçar suas relações amorosas e tente perceber se não há algum comportamento vicioso nisso. Tente perceber se não deixou um barril de migalhas para trás, na sua trajetória até aqui. Se for o caso, imagine-se queimando esse barril. Você não vai mais acumular nenhuma delas. De agora em diante, seu objetivo é não aceitar mais nada como isso."_

Baekhyun não sabia porque, mas estava chorando. Não sabia se já havia aceitado um caminho inteiro de migalhas, mas sabia que nunca se sentia satisfeito com as coisas. Ainda havia um vazio dentro de si, a pressão de ser alguém melhor que um simples garçom de cafeteria... e agora tudo havia vindo de uma vez. Todos os arrependimentos e todas as vezes que a sua família o pressionou para alguma coisa.

Era horrível.

Só queria poder, por pelo menos uma vez, se sentir livre como uma pessoa de verdade. Sem farsas, sem amarras, sem migalhas das quais tanto se prendia a se segurar. Queria mesmo era poder simplesmente tocar a sua vida da maneira que queria. Mesmo que fosse sozinho. Só ele contra o mundo. Mesmo assim, sabia que seria feliz.

" _Não será fácil. Todo processo de mudança é um grande passo. Mas, conte comigo pra isso. Eu sempre vou estar aqui para ler pra você. Se quiser conversar, me mande uma carta."_ Kyungsoo chamava os emails de carta, por causa do nome do podcast. Isso, o loiro achava bem criativo. " _Se não quiser que eu leia no ar, pode me pedir por isso também. Assim responderei apenas você. Não fique acanhado por conta disso."_ Isso fez o coração do loiro vacilar.

Baekhyun já havia feito isso antes, mas se soubesse que poderia conversar com ele por email — em particular — já teria mandado muitos outros. Era como se uma luz tivesse acendido dentro de si.

" _Vocês já sabem o email do programa, está sempre na descrição. Sintam-se a vontade para me contatar. Sempre estou disposto a ajudar."_ O rapaz fez uma pausa novamente.

Ele sempre fazia quando mudava de assunto ou cansava de falar por tanto tempo. A música de fundo era a única coisa que podia se ouvir. Baekhyun apenas esperou, perguntando-se iria conseguir ter coragem de lhe contatar de verdade.

" _Acho que por hoje era isso que eu tinha a dizer. Já estamos chegando a mais de 12 minutos..."_ Kyungsoo riu de leve " _Uau... talvez esse é um novo recorde. Hoje eu só... estou sentindo que posso falar por horas."_ E o loiro sentia que podia ouvir por mais duas quadras, já que estava chegando em casa.

" _Eu não sei bem como terminar o programa hoje. E... pra falar a verdade... eu acabei ficando um pouco melancólico."_

Baekhyun mentiria se dissesse que não estava se sentindo melancólico também. Quase todas as vezes em que os temas eram mais profundos, sentia-se assim. Mas também sentia que o rapaz conseguia amenizar no final.

Como agora.

 _"Então... não vou entrar mais no tema, porque eu queria fechar o programa com uma outra coisa."_ Outra coisa? " _Eu venho fazendo esse podcast já faz um tempo, depois do sucesso que eu tive respondendo as cartas no tumblr. E... estou pensando em voltar com isso. Abrir o tumblr novamente, e deixar que vocês me contatem por lá também. Quem quiser contar sua história, ou algo que te aflige, pode me dizer. Estarei... de caixa aberta."_ Ele riu da própria piada, o que fez Baekhyun sorrir. Kyungsoo parecia ser uma pessoa extremamente doce fora do podcast. " _Então eu acho que por hoje é isso. Não tenho muito mais o que falar. O próximo programa será daqui dois dias, como sempre fazemos. Gostaria de agradecer a todos que continuam fazendo esse programa acontecer, e, claro, a você também. Em especial. Você mesmo que está me ouvindo: muito obrigado. Espero que o seu dia tenha ficado melhor depois de me ouvir. E que tenha uma boa noite também. Até um próximo encontro, novamente aqui... tchau, tchau."_

Baekhyun suspirou, tirando o fone grande de cima dos cabelos loiros. Aquele havia sido um programa de reflexão. Talvez... um pouco mais profundo que isso para quem se identifica com a situação. Mas para ele, o principal tópico que ainda lhe apertava no peito era o barril de migalhas.

Por quanto tempo mais iria viver daquele jeito, ele ainda não sabia. Já havia saído da escola e ainda não tinha nenhum sonho queimando dentro do peito. Não tinha nenhuma coisa pela qual lutar. E isso, de certa forma, preocupava a sua mente e lhe causava uma certa ansiedade.

O loiro percebeu que o veículo já estava parando no seu ponto, o que o fez correr para tocar a campainha. Maluco. Só podia estar fora de si por achar que poderia ouvir seus podcasts no ônibus, se distraindo daquele jeito.

Baekhyun desceu do ônibus, já pensando em como iria queimar o seu enorme barril de migalhas, em como poderia buscar por algo que lhe completasse, além do superficial. Algo que despertasse o antigo eu, e trouxesse de volta a sua vontade de sonhar. Pois já havia se perdido há muito tempo. Em parte, se sentia triste por isso. Em parte, sabia que era uma parte do crescimento. Mas, principalmente, do fato de ter se perdido nesse grande caminho que era a sua própria vida.

Não era fácil ser adulto. Haviam conflitos de todos os lados e a pressão excruciante que era morar com os pais sem poder ajudar direito em casa, já que ganhava pouco como garçom.

A rotina também era traiçoeira. Fazia o tédio parecer a única maneira de viver, e o tempo congelar como em um filme de conto de fadas. Era como se cada dia que passasse fosse o mesmo e ele estivesse preso nesse loop infinito que não tinha volta. Não havia como quebrar o feitiço, pois o feitiço era o que o prendia ali: seu próprio coração que não batia mais por si mesmo, além da mecânica biológica; sua cabeça que não pensava em nada além dos problemas que tinha que lidar.

Era como viver como o Mágico de Oz.

A única coisa que ainda lhe dava alguma força era o podcast. Era Do Kyungsoo e suas palavras doces de consolo sobre a vida. Sobre o amor. Sobre ele mesmo. Sentia-se estranhamente grato por uma pessoa que nem ao menos conhecia.

Quando finalmente chegou em casa, Baekhyun subiu direto para o quarto. Não havia ninguém lá, pois todos trabalhavam, e a pequena irmã já não morava mais com eles. A avó havia tomado conta para colocá-la em uma boa escola. Ter o futuro que Baekhyun não teve.

Não reclamava disso, no entanto. Na verdade, até agradecia a avó por ter intervindo. Mas não podia deixar de sentir um pouco de inveja pela oportunidade que nunca iria ter: garantir o próprio futuro. Lutar por algo que ele queria. Ao menos sentir vontade disso, já um começo no qual sonhava em desejar.

Entrando no quarto escuro, o loiro nem ao menos sentiu vontade de ligar a luz. Deixou que a escuridão o consumisse por inteiro. Baekhyun se jogou na cama, e soltou um suspiro que parecia passar pelo corpo inteiro.

Sozinho no próprio quarto era que ele podia pensar com mais clareza.

Migalhas.

O que poderia definir migalhas, no entanto? Baekhyun nunca namorou, então não tinha como saber se já teve um relacionamento de merda. Seu único amigo no mundo inteiro era Oh Sehun, e o considerava um bom amigo. A única migalha que ele parecia aceitar eram aquelas que ele comia escondido de si mesmo. E, de alguma forma, Baekhyun sabia que essas eram o pior tipo de migalhas que poderia aceitar.

Ainda estava pensando sobre tudo o que havia ouvido no ônibus, quando ouviu o telefone tocar. Sabia quem era, porque só havia uma pessoa no mundo que poderia ligar pra ele: o rapaz magro e alto do time de handball.

Baekhyun atendeu no quinto toque, porque estava cansado demais para esticar a mão até o bolso da calça e apertar o botão verde. Quando fez isso, esperou que Sehun gritasse com ele antes de colocar o telefone na orelha.

"Ok, peço desculpas pelo drama, seja qual for ele, que você acabou de fazer." Sehun bufou do outro lado.

"Você sabe que eu odeio quando faz isso, e adivinha? Você continua fazendo!"

"O que eu estou fazendo Sehun?"

"Me ignorando!" Baekhyun riu

"O que você quer?"

"Preciso ir no cinema assistir esse novo filme da Marvel e você PRECISA ir comigo. Tipo, agora!"

"Sehun, eu acabei de chegar do trabalho. A última coisa que eu quero fazer agora é assistir homens em uniformes agarrados se achando o máximo por de trás de efeitos especiais bem ruins."

"Você ser cult é um problema nessa amizade, mas também é um problema seu! Você vai assistir comigo porque eu preciso de alguém para pirar na sala de cinema. E você é o meu amigo, e eu quero que pire comigo."

Baekhyun revirou os olhos.

"Eu sei de alguém que preferia ir com você do que eu..." O silêncio na outra linha fez o loiro pensar que havia acertado em cheio.

"Baekhyun... já conversamos sobre isso. A resposta ainda é não."

"Você vai acabar perdendo esse garoto de vez, e isso será triste."

"Já disse que já conversamos sobre isso!" Sim, já tinham conversado. O que não significa que Baekhyun não queria saber sobre mais... detalhes.

"Enquanto a você? Viu o Luhan jogar hoje?"

"Vi, foi apenas um treino." Baekhyun riu baixo.

"Ficou debaixo da arquibancada de novo?"

"Cala a boca, Byun!" Baekhyun riu alto.

"Sehun... desde quando eu te conheço você gosta desse cara. Porque nunca fez nada sobre isso? Ele é tão inacessível assim?" Sehun ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de responder.

"Ele é... diferente."

"Diferente?"

"Olha, esquece isso, tá legal? Eu vou parar de fazer essas coisas." Agora o garoto já parecia extremamente envergonhado.

Baekhyun suspirou. Estava sendo um péssimo melhor amigo.

"Não é isso que eu estou falando."

"Eu não posso falar com ele, Byun. Não adianta."

"E porque não?" O garoto ficou em silêncio de novo "Sehun? Porque não?"

"Digamos que... ele já sabe quem eu sou." Baekhyun franziu o cenho.

Isso era novidade.

"Ele sabe?" Perguntou, curioso para saber que parte ele havia perdido dessa história maluca.

"Sabe. Ooh se sabe."

"Como sabe disso?"

"Eu sei, porque eu o vi no vestiário uma vez. Foi... constrangedor." Baekhyun riu alto.

"Você o que?"

"Eu disse que era pra você esquecer disso! Você não tem maturidade!" Sabia que o garoto devia estar com todos os cinquenta tons de vermelho, mas isso era diferente.

Byun precisava saber mais sobre essa história.

"Sehun... o que aconteceu no vestiário?"

"Não quero te dizer." De repente, Baekhyun juntou as peças do que hipoteticamente poderia ter acontecido.

"Você foi espiar ele no vestiário depois do jogo? Tá brincando?"

"Não!" Sehun arfou com indignação "Não... exatamente."

"Meu Deus... você viu ele pelado? É isso?" O garoto ficou em silêncio pelo o que pareceu uma eternidade.

Baekhyun ficou horrorizado.

"OH SEHUN!! EXPLIQUE-SE!!"

"Olha, foi um acidente. Eu não sabia que eles estavam treinando aquele dia."

"O que aconteceu exatamente?"

Sehun gemeu como se estivesse com dor. E deveria estar. Baekhyun achava que a vergonha as vezes poderia causar dores físicas, tinha quase certeza disso.

"Eu... estava indo para o vestiário, porque eu ainda tinha que treinar pro handball. Então, obviamente, eu precisava me trocar no vestiário. Mas aí..."

"Ele estava lá?"

"S-sim." Sehun bate na testa "Ai!" Baekhyun ri.

"E você viu ele e gritou de surpresa?"

"N-não."

Byun ficou confuso.

"Então o que você fez Sehun?"

"Fiquei parado. Olhando. Até ele se virar e perceber que eu estava lá."

"Meu... você tá falando sério?" Agora o loiro já se segurava para não rir.

"Eu fiquei em choque, Baekhyun! Simplesmente não consegui me mover. E aí... aconteceu o pior."

"Meu Deus..."

"Ele riu de mim! Começou a tentar falar comigo sobre alguma coisa que eu nem escutei, sabe por quê?"

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu saí correndo de lá!"

Baekhyun gargalhou como nunca fez antes.

"Pare de rir! Não é engraçado!"

"Deixa eu ver se eu entendi... a primeira interação com o primeiro amor de sua vida foi ficar parado vendo ele se trocar, e sair correndo quando ele te notou? É isso?"

"Seu idiota!" Baekhyun riu novamente.

"Putz, Sehun. Você realmente tem um karma muito ruim."

"Sabe de uma coisa? Eu não te conto mais nada. Foi difícil pra eu ter que passar por isso, é extremamente constrangedor. Me escondi dele por um mês inteiro!"

"E deixa eu adivinhar: por causa disso é que você vê os jogos dele debaixo da arquibancada como um maluco?"

"E eu estou errado?"

Ainda tinha que perguntar?

"Claro! Quem age assim?"

"Eu!" Baekhyun bufou.

"Sehun... ele nem deve lembrar mais disso."

"Eu duvido!"

"Você já falou com ele depois disso?" Sehun fez uma pausa.

"N-não."

"Mas ele já viu você?"

"Já."

"E então?" Silêncio novamente preencheu o outro lado da linha. "Hun?"

"Baekhyun... vamos parar de falar sobre isso, tá legal?" Ele respondeu depois, com uma voz baixa.

"Ok, ok. Me desculpe. Eu só queria te ajudar."

"Eu sei... mas... eu não estou preparado."

"É só que talvez você esteja perdendo uma oportunidade que não vai voltar mais." Baekhyun disse, inspirado pelo podcast que havia escutado hoje.

"Do que está falando?"

"Essa coisa toda com o Luhan. Como sabe que não tem chance com ele? Quer dizer... vocês nunca nem conversaram. E faz anos isso. Talvez seja a hora de você tomar uma decisão e... parar de aceitar migalhas."

Ah, havia mesmo virado Do Kyungsoo agora mesmo?

"Baek... eu-" Sehun fez uma pausa novamente, respirando como se estivesse frustrado. "Não é tão fácil assim. Eu não sei se quero me expor assim, não tenho coragem pra isso."

"Sehun... nunca vai saber se não tentar."

"Olha... eu sei que você é o cara do "lute pelos seus sonhos", mas acontece que a minha vida não é tão fácil." Baekhyun ficou em silêncio.

Sehun nunca falava sobre os seus problemas fora da escola e do clube de handball. Baekhyun não sabia nada sobre a sua família. O loiro começou a pensar que talvez isso contribuísse para boa parte de sua falta de atitude.

"Não é isso que eu quis dizer." Tentou se redimir.

"Eu sei. Mas você podia me respeitar também, sei lá. Acho que eu mereço." Byun suspirou, pois sabia que havia magoado ele.

"Tá bem, tá bem... eu só queria te ajudar."

"É, tá, enfim... você e eu deveríamos sair um pouco amanhã então. O que acha?"

"Sair pra onde?"

"Bem, eu quero ir ver o filme mesmo. Mas não vou te obrigar a passar por tanta tortura assim." Ele estava sendo irônico novamente. Baekhyun revirou os olhos. "Então talvez poderíamos ir em algum outro lugar. Algo que não seja uma cafeteria."

"Na verdade, vamos ver esse seu filme. Se estivermos no shopping, pelo menos poderei comprar sorvete." Sehun foi quem riu dessa vez.

"O seu vício por sorvete deveria ser estudado." Baekhyun sorriu.

"Sorvetes deveriam ser estudados. Eles que são extremamente deliciosos, para além de todos os sabores desse universo."

"Ai, ai, Baek. Você parece um maluco!" O loiro sorriu novamente "Amanhã eu apareço depois do seu turno. Se quiser, levo uma roupa pra você."

"Oh, seria um máximo! Obrigado Hunnie."

"Me agradeça depois com um balde extra de pipoca. Até mais, Byun."

Ah, pequeno chantagista!

"Até." Sehun desligou.

Não podia acreditar que iria ver esses filmes de herói amanhã com seu melhor amigo. Só podia ser brincadeira mesmo.

Baekhyun suspirou, deixando o celular ao lado da própria cabeça.

Será que um dia o amor iria vencer de verdade? Era uma coisa que ele se pegava pensando as vezes. Principalmente, nas vezes que conversava com o seu melhor amigo que tinha a mania de se apaixonar fácil pelas coisas.

Baekhyun não tinha esperanças pra isso já fazia um tempo. Não se achava interessante o suficiente para despertar os sentimentos de alguém, muito menos se achava bom o suficiente para tentar um relacionamento com alguém.

A questão era: porque alguém iria querer se meter com a carga de problemas que ele era? Não havia sentido algum. Também, não esperava que fizesse. A única coisa pela qual ele realmente esperava, para o seu futuro, era que pudesse descobrir o verdadeiro significado do único amor pelo o qual ele buscava pela vida inteira: o amor por si mesmo.

"Eu não vejo sentido nessa coisa de Invasores."

"É Vingadores, Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo riu da raiva de Luhan.

Os três estavam juntos na praça de alimentação do Shopping no centro da cidade. Não era o seu lugar favorito no mundo, mas ainda sim, era bom estar com os dois patetas. Mesmo que Luhan ainda estivesse sujo do treino de futebol que havia acabado de jogar, e que Chanyeol estivesse com todos os mil mangás novos que havia comprado espalhados pela mesa... era bom sair com seus melhores amigos.

"Você só pode estar de brincadeira. De quem eles querem se vingar?"

"Do mal que assombra a Terra." Explicou Luhan, com um dar de ombros.

"E que mal é esse? A crise ambiental?" Luhan cruzou os braços, visivelmente irritado.

"Você diz isso porque gosta daquelas coisas com naves."

"Star Wars faz todo o sentido do mundo!"

Kyungsoo parecia olhar de um para o outro toda hora. Era como assistir uma partida de ping-pong, mas que a bola era argumentos geeks e a raquete a cara fechada dos dois bobocas a quem ele chamava de melhores amigos.

"Ah, claro! A história não se passa nessa galáxia, mas, incrivelmente, há vários humanos rondando por lá!"

"Isso não vem ao caso."

"Claro que sim!" Luhan bateu na mesa.

Ai, agora vinha a apelação. Kyungsoo resolveu intervir:

"Será que, por um acaso, algum de vocês ouviu meu programa hoje?" O moreno disse, com a voz baixa.

Ambos os rapazes olharam para ele no mesmo momento. Pareciam ter esquecido o porquê dos três terem decidido por se encontrarem ali, e que não tinha nada a ver com arrancar a cabeça um do outro. Luhan suspirou, passando os dedos pela face em frustração. Chanyeol cruzou os braços emburrado como sempre fazia — porque ele é um emburrado. Kyungsoo apenas ficou esperando que os dois amigos parassem de agir feito duas crianças — mesmo que isso fosse impossível.

"Me desculpe Soo. Você estava dizendo?"

"Perguntei se algum de vocês ouviu meu podcast hoje. Acontece que... falei um pouco demais e acabei... ficando nervoso." Chanyeol o encarou confuso.

"O que você disse?" Perguntou o mais alto.

"Eu acabei lendo a carta sobre violência doméstica. Sugeri para a mulher abandonar o cara que estava perseguindo ela. Mas agora estou com medo desse cara realmente ir encontrar ela. Não pensei nisso na hora, mas-"

"Isso não é uma coisa que você pode controlar." Luhan interrompeu, puxando o canudo do milk-shake que ele já havia terminado. "Você lendo ou não a carta, ele supostamente pode saber onde ela mora. E ela também já deve estar protegida. Devemos pensar assim." Kyungsoo concordou.

"Ainda assim me preocupo. Das próximas vezes serei mais cauteloso."

"Talvez você devesse parar de ler cartas assim, Soo." Chanyeol interviu, dessa vez sem os braços cruzados para o amigo em sua frente. "Talvez devesse focar em dramas mais fáceis de resolver, sabe?"

"Tipo o que? O seu amor por sagas ruins?" Luhan comentou, carregado de acidez.

Chanyeol fechou a cara.

"Eu não estava falando com você, seu-"

"Hey! Vamos focar no podcast por alguns minutos? Pleease?" Ambos cruzaram os braços novamente como se estivessem se segurando para não voar pra cima um do outro. Kyungsoo revirou os olhos. "Meu Deus, como vocês são infantis!"

"Chanyeol que é infantil, eu apenas-"

"Você apenas gosta de encher o meu saco! Cai na real, Luhan!" O mais alto franziu o cenho.

"O.k. Estou desistindo outra vez. Falem sobre o que quiserem. Whatever."

"Você sempre faz isso, Luhan. Todas as vezes. Eu só acho incrível que, sendo meu amigo, implica tanto comigo assim!"

"Você implica bem mais!"

"Isso não é-"

"Hey, Luhan... aquele ali não é o seu stalker? Perto da portaria de ingressos?" Kyungsoo não achava que poderia se confundir, pois o rapaz era reconhecível até demais pela sua altura e feições marcantes.

"Meu Deus... é ele. Caramba! É ele mesmo." De repente Luhan fica nervoso.

Kyungsoo havia esquecido o quanto seu melhor amigo ficava nervoso perto do rapaz. Luhan gostava de Sehun desde o quinto ano do fundamental. Nunca havia se declarado por se achar insuficiente, e também pelo fato de ter vergonha de se aproximar do amigo baixinho de cabelos loiros, que era mais velho do que todos ali.

Bem, acontece é que, Luhan tinha uma teoria da conspiração: achava que Sehun namorava com Baekhyun desde o primeiro ano do ensino médio e nunca iria olhar para ele (que por sinal, era capitão do time de futebol), por ser um mané de 19 anos (na idade coreana). Baekhyun já tinha seus bons 21 anos, e tinha bem mais liberdade financeira que o chinês, que dependia dos pais para tudo. E mesmo que Kyungsoo tentasse explicar que isso não tinha nada a ver (porque realmente não tinha), o castanho não tirava da cabeça que era insuficiente para o outro rapaz.

O amor era realmente uma coisa muito complicada.

"Uh... parece que ele está com aquele outro rapaz." Chanyeol disse com cuidado, pois sabia que o seu amigo poderia ficar chateado.

"Que merda, Luhan." Do comentou, olhando para os outros dois garotos que compravam ingressos.

Sehun estava como sempre esteve: alto e elegante. Kyungsoo tinha um pouco de inveja em como ele conseguia andar como se estivesse desfilando. O outro rapaz, que era mais baixinho, parecia bem pequeno do lado dele. Eram como pai e filho, ou irmão mais velho e mais novo; na verdade, era bem fofo de se olhar. Por mais que Luhan fosse apaixonado por Sehun, não podia negar que o outro rapaz também combinava um pouco com ele.

"Eu não consigo acreditar. Seria ele mesmo o namorado? Será que namoram?" Chanyeol deu de ombros como se não pudesse fazer nada.

"Talvez. Podem ser amigos." Kyungsoo tentou tranquilizar, jogando um olhar repreensivo para Park.

"Amigos?" Chanyeol bufou "Que tipo de amigo vai sozinho no cinema com outro amigo? Isso é um encontro."

"Nós literalmente estamos aqui pra isso Chanyeol."

"Isso não vem ao caso. Estamos em três. Três é normal. Dois? Casal!" Luhan fechou a cara.

"Não leve tão a sério, Lu. Podem ser apenas amigos." Kyungsoo, novamente, tentou acalmar o seu melhor amigo.

Luhan apenas ficou observando de longe. O moreno voltou o olhar para os garotos, tentando enxergar um pouco além de suas expectativas. Não pareciam como um casal, mas também pareciam ser bem íntimos. A aposta era que: ou Sehun e seu amigo eram melhores amigos de longa data, ou eram namorados discretos porque... bem... gays?

"Eu sou muito idiota. É claro que ele tem namorado. Ele deve me espiar todo esse tempo porque sabe que não sei jogar direito. Ou talvez procure pelas minhas falhas pra um jogador adversário, ou talvez-"

"Ok... você já está pirando, Luhan..." Chanyeol, ironicamente, surgiu como a voz da razão entre eles.

"Ah, pode me culpar?"

"Você acha ele tão bonito assim? Sério?" Do em parte não entendia essa obsessão toda.

Tá, Sehun era bonito. Mas... era praticamente a única coisa que poderiam saber sobre ele. Além do fato dele jogar handball. Não entendia porque o amigo era tão fissurado por ele.

"Claro que acho ele bonito! Mas é... um pouco além." Chanyeol riu baixo.

"Aquela vez do vestiário, hein? Eu queria muito ter visto aquela cena."

"Não foi engraçado, Chanyeol!" Luhan já estava ficando vermelho.

"Mas você riu!"

"Eu ri porque eu queria tirar barato da situação! No fundo no fundo eu estava querendo chorar de vergonha."

"Mesmo?"

"Claro!"

"Nossa..." Chanyeol ficou quieto, voltando seu olhar para Kyungsoo, esperando que o moreno quebrasse o clima da besteira que ele havia acabado de falar.

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos.

"Escuta..." O podcaster começou "De qualquer forma, eu acho que talvez deveria falar com ele. Sei lá... tentar não vai arrancar pedaço, sabe?" Luhan negou com um aceno.

"Eu não vou fazer isso."

"Ah, Lu. Isso nunca vai acabar se não falar com ele."

"Dane-se. Então que não acabe." Luhan levantou da mesa, puxando a mochila de corda para as costas "Se vocês não querem saber como me sinto, então ao menos tentem me respeitar. Vou indo nessa. Amanhã... conversamos melhor."

"Qual é, Lu!" Chanyeol protestou, mas o rapaz já havia saído da mesa.

Kyungsoo começou a se sentir esquisito. Não sabia se havia de fato agido da maneira correta, mas decidiu que não era muito algo que ele podia adivinhar. Se Luhan estava tão incisivo em não levar aquela história adiante, então só poderia torcer de longe pelo melhor amigo.

"Luhan é sempre tão apelativo. Você vê como ele nunca leva nada na brincadeira? Tudo pra ele é intensidade." Chanyeol franziu os lábios, aproximando o canudo da boca.

"Eu não o julgo pelo o que ele é, eu só... sei lá. Nada vai adiantar se ele continuar na defensiva sem fazer nada, sabe? Quem sabe esse Sehun também não gosta dele, e ele nem ao menos sabe?"

"Se for o caso, então ele seria louco." Chanyeol deu a última sugada no milk-shake, puxando tudo de uma vez com um barulho horrível.

"Por Deus, Chanyeol!"

"Ai, desculpa. Mas eu adoro fazer isso." Ele sorriu como uma criança "É a parte mais gostosa do milk-shake." Kyungsoo negou com um aceno.

"Que seja. Precisamos ir se quisermos assistir esse filme."

"Você ainda quer ver? Quer dizer... estamos só nós dois aqui. Luhan era quem mais queria assistir. Podemos fazer outra coisa." Kyungsoo deu de ombros, casualmente perdendo o olhar em ambos os rapazes, que já não estavam mais na fila.

"Onde eles foram?" Park parecia confuso.

"Quem?"

"Sehun e o outro cara..." O grandão deu de ombros.

"Anyways... podemos ir jogar vídeo game, o que acha? Bem legal né!" Kyungsoo riu de leve.

"Você quer jogar vídeo game? Comigo? Desde quando isso?"

"Você não vai ganhar! Eu vou!" Kyungsoo riu novamente.

"Aposto 5 pratas que você perde de primeira no Enterra A Cesta." Park sorriu como se estivesse prestes a fechar um negócio com a máfia.

Empurrou os óculos para cima com os dedos grandes, limpou o suor da mão em sua própria calça e sorriu ao esticá-la para o mais novo como um compromisso a ser selado:

"É um trato, então." Disse, enquanto apertava a sua mão.


	3. She's Thunderstorms

_She's thunderstorms_

_Lying on her front_

_Up against the wall_

_She's thunderstorms_

_In an unusual place_

_When you're feeling far away_

_She does what the night does to the day_

Era mais um dia em que o jovem deveria checar seus trocentos e tantos e-mails parados na caixa de entrada. Já tinha dor de cabeça apenas em imaginar o tanto de carta que teria que ler, analisar, corrigir e preparar para ler em seu podcast, o Cartas pra você. Isso tinha sido uma ideia maluca, confessava. Bem maluca, por sinal. Mas foi uma ideia que havia dado certo em um nível que até mesmo lhe dava um certo orgulho.

Kyungsoo recebia bastante carta por mês. Às vezes beirava a cinquenta, mas raramente chegava perto de dez. Sempre tinha uma média de vinte ou vinte cinco cartas na caixa de entrada todos os meses, desde quando havia aberto o formulário no tumblr no primeiro ano do ensino médio. As pessoas simplesmente não paravam de lhe mandar suas histórias.

O que era bem legal, na verdade.

Já havia juntado muitos casais, e obviamente, havia separado muitos deles também. Mas era o sacrifício que se dispunha a fazer, já que o podcast era destinado para qualquer pessoa com interesse de querer ter uma voz ali. Era um espaço democrático de amor e esperanças – pelo menos era essa a sua visão sobre tudo.

Normalmente, o garoto procurava por um lugar agradável para poder fazer o seu trabalho extra. Então sempre pegava o metrô e ia até a cafeteria no centro da cidade depois da aula. Era um espaço bem iluminado e aconchegante, ótimo para escrever e corrigir páginas e mais páginas das diversas cartas paradas no seu email. Por isso, estava lá novamente com seu notebook em mãos e o headphone por cima dos cabelos morenos como de costume.

Claro que haviam muitas cartas ali. Bem mais do que poderia contar, e um pouco menos românticas do que esperava. A verdade era que as cartas pareciam estar mudando de tema, se sujeitando a assuntos mais ligados com os problemas pessoais de seus ouvintes do que declarações de amor, que era o intuito do podcast. Não que ele fosse reclamar — Kyungsoo adorava ler todas as cartas possíveis —, mas gostaria de poder variar um pouco, juntar alguns casais como fazia antigamente, antes do podcast se abrir para os outros tipos de amores que existiam no mundo. Por mais que o seu coração quisesse ajudar todas aquelas pessoas, também tinha vontade de desvendar um romance. Ou talvez fosse ele pessoalmente querendo viver um.

É, poderia ser isso também.

Kyungsoo removeu os fones dos cabelos, observando o ambiente da cafeteria. Haviam vários casais ali. Pouquíssimos que fossem do mesmo gênero, mas ainda assim parecia um lugar com bastante romance no ar. Era para se sentir inspirado por tudo isso, mas ele apenas conseguia sentir um sentimento esquisito. Como se sentisse falta de algo que nunca havia tido antes. Era o que as pessoas chamavam de nostalgia? Melancolia? Não sabia dizer.

De repente uma música começou a se fazer presente no ambiente, chamando a atenção do moreno para a jukebox. Era uma música ruim, coisa pop dos anos 2000 que ele odiava com todas as forças. O atendente que havia colocado com toda a certeza tinha um gosto bem ruim para música.

"Com licença, senhor. Você já pediu?" Kyungsoo pulou na cadeira no mesmo momento.

Um rapaz loiro estava olhando para ele, com uma caderneta na mão como se estivesse esperando pela a sua listagem de pedidos e acompanhamentos. O que era esquisito – Kyungsoo havia parado ali apenas para escrever, editar, e editar novamente durante o dia todo. Mas sabia que não podia ficar ali sem comprar, ou ia acabar sendo chutado pra fora.

"Hum... vocês vendem... água?" Perguntou, piscando mais do que o normal para ele.

É, Do era terrível nisso. Com toda a certeza do mundo o rapazinho estaria lhe julgando por dentro, mesmo que a única coisa que ele fez foi piscar esquisito tal como ele havia feito, e responder:

"S-sim, senhor."

Ele havia gaguejado? Bem, então Kyungsoo estava bem mal na fita. Poderia pedir a sua água e ir embora. Ou, quem sabe, mais tarde, pedir algum biscoito que coubesse no seu bolso. Ou algo do tipo. Ou poderia pegar as suas coisas e ir embora agora, nesse exato momento, já que estava pagando um papelão.

"V-ai..." O rapaz limpou a garganta "Vai ser só isso?" O loiro fez uma pausa. "S-senhor...?"

Kyungsoo não estava entendendo mais nada. Talvez o rapaz só estivesse gripado e não era nada demais, mas a atitude fez com que ele ficasse nervoso.

"Sim, por enquanto é só isso mesmo." O loiro novamente pareceu olhar para ele como uma estátua.

E foi aí que Kyungsoo percebeu.

Reparando bem no rosto dele, foi que percebeu que ele era lindo de morrer. Não, talvez nem isso fazia jus a beleza dele. Do pensou que nunca na sua vida havia visto um cara tão bonito antes. Talvez o Legolas de Senhor dos Anéis poderia chegar perto, mas, ainda assim, esse rapaz parecia ser bem mais bonito do que um elfo bonitão com habilidades questionáveis para a natureza humana (não para elfa, no entanto). Uma pena que não pode ler o nome dele no crachá, já que quando foi abrir a boca novamente, o rapaz saiu de cena correando para o seu posto na cozinha.

Kyungsoo se sentiu frustrado.

Sua mente começou a trabalhar em mil maneiras para ter o loirinho bonitinho de volta, ao mesmo tempo que também começou a pensar se não seria mal interpretado. Quer dizer, devia deixa-lo trabalhar em paz. Sim, deveria mesmo deixa-lo em paz. Mas a sua curiosidade também podia acabar lhe matando.

O moreno suspirou, voltando a sua atenção para os textos da sua caixa de entrada. Não iria conseguir trabalhar se ficasse imaginando coisas sobre o atendente da cafeteria. Teria que se dispor a terminar tudo e começar pelo menos a escolher a música de entrada que iria apresentar o episódio da vez. Claro, que seria mais uma de Arctic Monkeys. Ele só precisava decidir qual.

A coisa era que: Kyungsoo nunca sabia que música colocar. Sentia que já havia explorado a discografia inteira de Arctic Monkeys no podcast, e parecia que qualquer outro artista não combinaria com a vibe do programa. Ou talvez fosse que ele apenas amava muito essa banda e não conseguia imaginar nenhuma outra apresentando o programa.

É, essa parecia mais como a verdadeira verdade de tudo isso.

Ainda estava concentrado na sua discografia particular, quando ouviu sair da jukebox algo que ele não imaginava. Era uma música do Suck it and See, que fez o garoto sorrir. She's Thunderstorms. Uma de suas prediletas. Kyungsoo ergueu os olhos para ver que era o rapaz loiro que estava perto da jukebox. Isso o fez sorrir mais amplo do que qualquer outra coisa. Não poderia ser real. Além de bonito ele também tinha um bom gosto para música? Ah. Estava apaixonado. Já poderia contar as borboletas no estômago e tudo mais.

Do esperou até que ele voltasse para perto da porta que separava o salão da cozinha, para lhe levantar um polegar em aprovação. O garoto parecia assustado com a sua reação, o que fez Kyungsoo rir novamente. Do gesticulou um "Obrigado" com os lábios, tentando ser mais claro com o seu agradecimento. O loiro apenas concordou, sumindo atrás das duas portas da cozinha.

É. Talvez ele não fosse muito fã de conversas.

Kyungsoo procurou pela música que estava tocando no momento, para encaixar com a sua abertura do programa. Aquela sim era uma música perfeita, para um dia perfeito, que daria um programa perfeito. Agora, só faltava escolher a carta perfeita também. E aí, tudo estaria nas mil maravilhas.

O moreno foi procurando entre os textos como se estivesse desbravando os sete mares. Havia muito sentimento contido ali. As pessoas agora já mandavam cartas que falavam sobre solidão, sentimentos de insuficiência e outras coisas um pouco mais difíceis de ler. Acabou que o "Cartas pra Você", havia virado um "Cartas para Mim", em que Kyungsoo estava recebendo mais e mais pessoas que queriam ser ouvidas – ou lidas – por sua pessoa, e não repassar uma mensagem de amor. Não que isso fosse exatamente um problema – não era. O problema seria se essas pessoas começassem a achar que ele tinha a resposta para tudo na vida, quando na realidade ele ainda lidava com a vida do ensino médio/cursinho/ensaios de karaokê, como todo adolescente normal de 19 anos (18, se fosse se ocidentalizar).

Bem, talvez ele devesse começar a falar de uma maneira mais assertiva dessa vez. Deixar claro que o podcast era apenas o seu ombro amigo, e não um psicólogo de verdade. Até porque, Kyungsoo queria cursar Jornalismo e não sabia absolutamente nada sobre as questões da mente humana (além do mínimo de drama que o seu amigo Luhan fazia quando estava apaixonado). Resolveu que iria escolher uma carta com a qual ele pudesse realmente conversar dessa vez.

Desceu o cursor, procurando pelos títulos no campo assunto que se resumiam em: "Me divulga aê!", "Por favor, leia esse aqui!", ou até mesmo "Do Kyungsoo eu sei quem você é!", mandado por Chanyeol. Sério mesmo, seu melhor amigo era uma coisa...

Kyungsoo tentou procurar como quem caçava ouro, até que se deparou com a carta de uma menina. O assunto era "Cansada de performar". Parecia ser adolescente também, escrevendo um desabafo para a mãe deixar de pegar no pé dela e simplesmente ser quem ela era. Kyungsoo não podia dizer muito, porque não conhecia a vida das garotas coreanas, mas percebia que a mãe estava cobrando a garota de coisas que não deveria se cobrar alguém. Isso deveria acontecer muito quando se era uma garota, a vida era bem mais complicada, ele sabia.

Não pode deixar de anotar algumas palavras para dizer enquanto lia. Nada muito desconfortável, apenas sugestões para que houvesse alguma conversa entre as duas, coisas assim. Esperava que fosse dar certo, porque ele não tinha muito como resolver dessa vez.

Do já estava quase acabando com as anotações, quando o rapaz loiro voltou novamente com o seu pedido. O moreno sorriu enquanto o atendente carregava a bandeja com um copo de água gelada. Era ridículo. Mas era o que Kyungsoo havia pedido, e agora teria que aceitar.

Dessa vez a sua mente ligeira conseguiu ler o nome que estava escrito no crachá, logo em cima do bolso da camisa listrada de vermelho e branco. Lia-se "Byun Baekhyun", com um pequeno foguete desenhado com o que parecia uma caneta preta. Curioso. Não era um desenho tão típico de se desenhar em roupas de trabalho, então o moreno achou peculiar.

"Eu percebi que você tem um bom gosto." Kyungsoo não se controlou, e acabou tagarelando.

A ideia era agradecer, sorrir, e deixar que ele fizesse o seu trabalho. Mas como ele havia acabado de salvar a sua pele com a jukebox, não pode deixar de comentar sobre a música. Era mais forte do que ele.

"Desculpe?" Baekhyun parecia confuso.

O que era totalmente compreensível, já que Do estava agindo feito um maluco ali.

"Você tem um bom gosto. Arctic Monkeys..." Ele apontou para a jukebox, como se explicasse tudo o que deveria ser explicado.

Mas não parecia ter explicado, então Do completou:

"É... uh... é demais."

O rapaz ficou lhe encarando. Era um pouco esquisito, mas já estava meio que acostumado com aquilo. As pessoas costumavam encará-lo dessa forma.

"Ok." Ele respondeu.

Kyungsoo achou engraçado.

"Ok?"

"Ok."

"Ok." O moreno sorriu de novo. "Isso está ficando esquisito. Parece aquele filme de adolescentes, em que todos eles têm alguma doença... alguma coisa das estrelas."

Isso fez o outro rapaz sorrir pequeno.

"É um livro. A culpa é das estrelas de John Green."

"Você gosta?"

"Eu-"

"Baekhyun!" Uma voz gritou no fundo com raiva.

O rapaz provavelmente ficaria encrencado se não fosse até o chamado do seu suposto chefe.

"Licença." Ele disse, fazendo uma reverência.

Droga!

Kyungsoo não queria que ele fosse, mas pode apenas concordar em resposta, com um sorriso amigável. Ou ele pelo menos achava que era amigável. Poderia estar dando o seu sorriso reto – como Chanyeol sempre lhe incomodava – o famoso "forma de T maiúsculo". Não era muito o seu preferido, mas as vezes ele aparecia. E meio que podia sentir a sua bochecha naturalmente forçar a boca em uma linha reta.

Ok. Já deu.

O que ele poderia fazer para que continuasse falando com o atendente bonitinho – que agora tinha todo o seu coração – sem que tivesse que gastar muito dinheiro, já que ele... bem, não tinha dinheiro nenhum? Poderia chama-lo para sair depois do expediente? Não. Ele não iria aceitar. Quer dizer, haviam acabado de se conhecer (se é mesmo que poderia usar a palavra "conhecer"), então era meio óbvio que Byun Baekhyun não iria aceitar. Será que poderia falar sobre o seu podcast? Será que iria ser muito cafona? Ridículo? Meu Deus... se apenas Do Kyungsoo pudesse lhe ajudar...

Háhá. A ironia.

As pessoas achavam que ele era bom em resolver problemas, mas Kyungsoo na verdade não sabia de nada sobre isso. Era sim sensível o suficiente para ser empático com as pessoas. Gostava de ajudar — era uma característica sua. Gostava de ouvir os outros também, e, principalmente, gostava de quando a sua ajuda dava certo. Mas quando o assunto era si mesmo? Desespero. Total.

Do suspirou, olhando para a tela cheia de barras e botões de edição.

Talvez ele devesse apenas pedir alguma coisa e terminar logo o começo do episódio. Se não começasse a gravar, não daria tempo para lançar o programa no mesmo horário de sempre, que seria daqui exatamente duas horas. Então era melhor que ele partisse e voltasse para o conforto do seu quarto, onde ele não era um completo desastre ambulante em relacionamentos.

Kyungsoo começou juntar seus pertences, quando um outro garçom apareceu com algum prato para fazer entrega. O moreno o observou pensando se deveria fazer o que o seu coração estava mandando. Ou se a racionalidade manteria a sua dignidade intacta e ele poderia passar por essa sem passar vergonha. Mas Do Kyungsoo resolveu fazer algo que Do Kyungsoo lhe aconselharia:

"Hey, garçom, espera aí rapidinho..." chamou, já se arrependendo quando o rapaz alto e ruivo deu meia volta e caminhou na sua direção.

E agora? O que ele poderia dizer? O rapaz com certeza pensaria que ele estava atrás de algum pedido. Mas, na realidade, seu pedido era outro muito mais peculiar...

"Sim, senhor?" O garçom perguntou, esperando pelo o que ele tinha a dizer.

Do parou por alguns segundos, sentindo o coração e a dignidade sair para fora da própria boca:

"Não quero te atrapalhar... mas você sabe se o rapaz loirinho ainda vai voltar aqui?"

Isso. Não doeu. Bem, talvez tenha doído um pouquinho. O garçom ergueu as sobrancelhas como se não pudesse acreditar que isso estava acontecendo. No mesmo momento Kyungsoo quis se esconder na última camada da Terra.

"Não tenho como te dar essa informação, Senhor." respondeu seco.

Kyungsoo sentiu sua face na hora esquentar na mesma hora.

"Oh, certo. Eu... me perdoe." O garçom saiu, sem nem ao menos dizer mais alguma coisa.

Era possível que ele fosse pagar mais micos do que já estava pagando? O que seus ouvintes pensariam de si, se soubessem que Do Kyungsoo nada mais era do que um desastre no amor? Ai, o que havia feito para merecer isso.

Kyungsoo suspirou, voltando a se sentir desiludido com a situação. Talvez realmente tivesse sido melhor deixar pra lá, as vezes as coisas simplesmente não são para ser. Quer dizer, ele era mesmo uma pessoa persistente que sempre tentava seguir os seus sonhos — mesmo que o sonho consistia em conhecer melhor o garçom da cafeteria. Mas alguma hora ele deveria saber que os sonhos nem sempre se realizam, e... Ah, espera aí. Ele estava mesmo voltando para o salão?

Kyungsoo sentiu o coração dar um solavanco. Mal podia acreditar que ele estava ali, voltando, mesmo que fosse completamente racional, já que era o garçom do lugar. Bem, racionalidades a parte, seu coração sentia que deveria ficar por ali mais um pouquinho. Por isso colocou novamente todos os pertences na mesa, sentando-se reto como se estivesse na escola novamente.

O garoto estava levando alguma coisa na bandeja com toda a calma do mundo. Sorriu quando deixou sob a mesa do cliente, com o mesmo sorriso brilhante que havia exibido para ele mais cedo. Kyungsoo respirou, tentando pensar em como abordá-lo de uma forma racional e composta. Quer dizer, ele não podia simplesmente gritar ele pela cafeteria e achar que o garoto iria corresponder a sua... peculiaridade.

Por isso, ele esperou.

Quando o garoto estava voltando, quase chegando perto do corredor onde faziam o trânsito dos garçons, ele resolveu agir, chamando por ele como uma pessoa normal e educada:

"Hey! Você aí..." Disse, como um grito.

Bem, pelo menos ele imaginou que conseguiria ser uma pessoa normal, mas pelo jeito o seu coração não estava conversando muito bem com o seu cérebro. Porque, se fosse honesto, seu cérebro já havia mesmo virado geleia. O rapaz se assustou, claro. Até porque, quem não se assustaria com uma voz grossa como a dele gritando ele por aí? Kyungsoo só podia mesmo ser muito maluco para achar que aquilo iria dar certo.

"Sim?" O loiro perguntou em reflexo, com os olhos arregalados.

"Você tem um bom gosto." Ele indicou a jukebox, que ainda tocava uma playlist de Arctic Monkeys muito boa.

O garoto sorriu timidamente, olhando para baixo. Era adorável como ele torcia os pés, e a maneira que o sorriso retangular ficava ligeiramente caído. Ah, ele era mesmo muito bonitinho.

"Obrigado." Ele disse, num murmúrio.

Kyungsoo sorriu. Será que ele daria conversa pra ele?

"Então..." Ele começou, mesmo que não tinha ideia do que falar.

Mas obviamente, disse a primeira coisa que veio na cabeça:

"Me indique um café!" Ele soltou, soando meio como uma ordem.

Tentou reformular, pigarreando antes de dizer:

"Hum... é, quer dizer... você poderia me indicar um café?"

O garoto parecia confuso pela maneira que ele estava agindo. Pudera, Kyungsoo também não sabia o que estava fazendo.

"Café?" Perguntou, tentando se situar na conversa.

"Sim! O melhor daqui!" Do continuou gritando com entusiasmo sem fazer ideia do porquê.

"Oh... eu... não faço idéia. Não tomo café." Baekhyun de repente ficou vermelho.

Talvez ele fosse novo ali? Ah... não havia dado certo a sua quase-cantada.

"Você não é o garçom? Como isso é possível?" Kyungsoo disse, provocativo.

O rapaz loiro riu para ele. Riu como se fosse um coral de anjos, deus, como a risada dele era incrivelmente linda. Kyungsoo ficou cego. Ou melhor, surdo. Ou talvez fosse apenas seu coração já se emocionando com pouca coisa assim.

"Sou um péssimo funcionário." Ele disse, com um sorriso tímido.

Ah, ele estava brincando com ele também?

"Não diga isso pra você mesmo. Deixe que o seu chefe faça isso. De tudo, você tem que pensar que é o melhor garçom de toda a história dos garçons." Agora o seu modo podcaster havia ativado.

Era claro que ele estava brincando, mas o moreno não queria que ele se sentisse assim. Queria que ele soubesse que era tudo bem não gostar de café ou decorar todas as quarenta e cinco bebidas daquele estabelecimento. Quer dizer, nem ao menos dono deveria saber de todas elas. Quem é que tem tanta memória assim?

Ele estava sorrindo acanhado para o seu comentário. Kyungsoo sentiu que poderia muito bem começar a fazer perguntas sem parecer extremamente inconveniente — pelo menos ele esperava. Mordeu o lábio inferior antes de tomar coragem de lhe perguntar de uma vez:

"Qual o seu nome?" Disse, olhando para ele.

Mesmo que já soubesse o seu nome, queria ouvir o rapaz se apresentar para si, como uma conversa normal. Se é poderia chamar aquilo de conversa — e de suas atitudes — como normais.

"M-meu... o que?" O loiro perguntou, confuso.

"Qual o seu nome, Baekhyun?" Ele franziu a sobrancelha.

"Baek... hyun...?" Kyungsoo riu de leve pela sua confusão.

"É muito chato que eu não pude fazer a troca digna e cordial de informações, já que você tem um crachá. Mas ver a sua cara de confusão foi bem divertido." Baekhyun sorriu largo dessa vez.

Ai, será que havia enfim conseguido conquistar ele um pouquinho? Por Deus... só um sorriso desse já deixou o moreno bem feliz. O sorriso dele era tão lindo, mas tão lindo, que chegava a ser uma injustiça para todos os outros sorrisos. Kyungsoo daria para ele o primeiro lugar na competição dos sorrisos.

"Crachás são ridículos. Não é como se todo mundo ligasse pra quem eu sou." Ele disse, mexendo o pequeno broche quando encarou o crachá na própria blusa.

Kyungsoo sorriu em reflexo, dando de ombros como se guardasse uma informação óbvia:

"Ainda bem que eu não sou todo mundo, né?" Byun ficou surpreso.

Uma voz de repente se fez presente, gritando no fundo da cozinha:

"Baekhyun! Pedido para a mesa 4 saindo!" O rapaz olhou para trás, e voltou novamente a lhe encarar.

"Moço, talvez... queira pedir antes de eu ir?" Ele parecia ligeiramente desconfortável por terem chamado a sua atenção,

Kyungsoo sentiu-se mal. Estava fazendo brincadeira enquanto o garoto só queria trabalhar. Não era o melhor lugar para ficar incomodando ele com coisas idiotas e acabar prejudicando a imagem dele no trabalho.

Baekhyun de repente parecia um pouco esquisito. Olhou para ele ansioso, como se não quisesse estar ali. Ah, Doh havia mesmo errado em ficar cheio de brincadeiras pra cima dele.

"Hm... você... precisa pedir alguma coisa ou vão te mandar embora." Ele disse, fazendo o moreno ficar envergonhado.

Então era isso? Estava com vergonha de manda-lo embora dali? Um sorriso brotou novamente nos lábios de Kyungsoo. Nem tudo estava perdido então.

O podcaster pigarreou, fazendo questão de fazer um pedido para tranquiliza-lo:

"Quero uma torrada então." Disse, assistindo ele anotar no caderninho com rapidez.

"Anotado." Ele disse, com um sorriso tímido.

Kyungsoo ficou olhando para ele querendo realmente fazer uma última coisa que o seu coração estava mandando. Já estava interessado nele, e sabia que a probabilidade do garçom lhe corresponder agora era mais alta. Por isso abriu um sorriso amigável, quando disse:

"Do Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun ficou confuso, franzindo a testa de uma maneira bonitinha.

"O que?" Perguntou, olhando pra ele.

O podcaster sorriu largo, apontando o dedo indicador para si mesmo.

"É o meu nome. É Do Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun definitivamente, em um milhão de anos, nunca imaginou que teria a possibilidade de conhecer Do Kyungsoo nessa vida. Talvez em sonho? Sim, isso parecia ser racional. Ou em algum tipo de evento que ele estivesse presente, como um _influencer_ famoso de muitos seguidores. Mas na sua cafeteria? Enquanto estava casualmente "em mais um dia de Sol" e labor? Nunca. Nunquinha.

A verdade era que: sim, ele tinha um _crush_ (bem irracional) em Do Kyungsoo. Então ter ele ali, na sua frente, em carne e osso, fazendo brincadeiras com aquela voz grossa como se fossem amigos de longa data? Fez a pequena cabecinha oxigenada de Baekhyun explodir. Seu coração não tinha mais espaço ou velocidade para bater dentro do peito. Era completamente inútil.

Então enquanto ele estava parado ali, com o dedo apontado para si mesmo como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia que poderia fazer naquela situação, apresentando-se para ele, o loiro não soube o que dizer. Até porque, em primeiro lugar, ele era bem bonito. Não imaginava que ele fosse tão bonito assim pessoalmente, mas era a realidade: os óculos redondos, o sorriso vermelho em formato de coração e o olhar que parecia penetrar a sua alma — era todo o conjunto que fazia o moreno parecer uma pessoa interessante.

Ele vestia um moletom com uma frase engraçada, escrito "O gato de _Schrödinger_ está vivo", com "vivo" riscado, significando que ele estava, na realidade, morto e vivo. O que o garçom achou genial demais para dizer em voz alta. Seria embaraçoso se mostrar empolgado com uma camiseta, então ele guardou para ele mesmo. Do mesmo jeito que queria guardar aqueles poucos segundos que faltavam com ele ali, antes que Baekhyun se colocasse para correr pra longe.

"Hm... prazer em conhecê-lo, Do Kyungsoo." Byun disse, sem demonstrar que de fato já o conhecia.

"O prazer é todo meu, Baekhyun." Ele disse, com o sorriso característico.

O loiro suspirou por dentro. O que iria fazer agora? Deveria ir até a cozinha ou Lee Jinki iria fazer um churrasquinho de sua pele. Mas havia algo dentro do seu corpo que simplesmente não queria sair assim. Ele queria no mínimo causar uma boa expressão para que, talvez, só talvez, ele pudesse voltar na cafeteria novamente.

"Eu..." ele começou, mas percebeu logo depois que o rapaz estava arrumando as coisas.

Ah, ele iria embora então. Um ponto perdido para o seu lado.

"Devo ir, Baekhyun, mas um dia volto com mais tempo." ele fez uma pausa "Seria muito rude perguntar qual o seu turno? Juro que não sou um stalker assustador como Joe Goldberg."

Baekhyun sorriu largo. Ele tinha um senso de humor que o loiro não estava esperando, nem um pouco. Sarcasmo não era uma coisa que esperaria de alguém como Do Kyungsoo. Mas no entanto, talvez não dê para conhecer as pessoas apenas pela sua persona de trabalho.

"Tudo bem, Do Kyungsoo. Será muito bem vindo." Kyungsoo sorriu, colocando os fones grandes no alto da cabeça.

"Então até a próxima, eu acho..."

O loiro concordou com um aceno, antes de virar as costas para ele. Afinal, era um cliente e eles não eram amigos de verdade. Seria muito esquisito ficar ali e mostrá-lo a saída. Não estava na sua casa. Porém, meio que sentia que estivessem.

Baekhyun sorriu com carinho, pensando nisso. Era bem claro que Do Kyungsoo era uma pessoa extremamente confortável. Fosse porque suas palavras eram sempre as que muitas pessoas gostavam de ouvir ou fosse porque ele faria de tudo para deixar o ambiente leve. Não sabia porque estava tão surpreso, se era uma coisa tão óbvia para quem ouvia o "Cartas pra Você".

O loiro passou o resto do turno com um sentimento bom dentro de si. Trabalhou como de costume, até quase as 18h da tarde, e logo quando estava prestes a acabar, seu chefe fez questão de lhe chamar de lado.

Zhang Yixing era um bom chefe, daquele tipo que você até desconfia. Ele era o mais de velho de... Baekhyun não fazia ideia de quantos irmãos. A questão era que: administrar pra ele era tão fácil quanto respirar. Então era óbvio que nunca teve um problema sequer com o chefe. Salários eram pagos no dia certo, tudo na cafeteria nunca atrasada (ou pelo menos, não por culpa dele), o sistema de contagem de horas era perfeito, e o lucro da cafeteria parecia fluir naturalmente. Até mesmo parecia coisa de outro mundo.

"Baek... preciso dar uma palavrinha com você." ele disse, aproximando-se como se fosse um modelo desfilando na passarela.

Por que sim, além de ser extremamente eficiente, Zhang Yixing era bem bonito. Do tipo que você só vê em televisão ou coisas assim. Então era bem injusto que ele tivesse simplesmente todas as qualidades do mundo, e — pasme ou não — um par de covinhas lindas na cara!

"Sim, chefe!" Zhang sorriu, dando vida as covinhas mais lindas que Byun já teve a sorte de ver.

"Não precisa de tanta formalidade." disse, amigavelmente ­"Você sabe que teremos um festival aqui em breve, certo?" Baekhyun concordou positivamente.

Os festivais eram comuns na cafeteria. Ultimamente, muitas bandas indies estavam estourando independente, e Zhang, como um ex-guitarrista ele mesmo, amava poder manter o contato com a sua juventude musical cedendo esse espaço na sua cafeteria. O que significava que Kim Minseok — seu melhor amigo e vocalista da Seoul Revival — teria mais uma chance para mostrar suas músicas novas (e talvez ganhar um dinheiro com isso).

"Você quer que eu faça os flyers e distribua?" Zhang negou com um aceno.

"Não dessa vez." ele pigarreou, como se fosse muito difícil pedir um favor "Eu quero Kim Minseok e sua banda aqui, como atração principal no próximo mês. Acha que consegue fazer isso?"

Baekhyun ficou em silêncio.

Minseok não era uma pessoa tão amigável assim, ele tocava para um público mais alternativo. Adolescentes doidos por café não fazia muito o seu estilo, e uma apresentação dessas... podia arruinar a imagem da banda. Sabia que entre os rockeiros existia isso: frescuras e mais frescuras. Mas o que poderia dizer ao seu chefe? Que não iria ao menos tentar? Era Zhang Yixing! Ele merecia uma tentativa.

"Eu posso tentar convencê-lo sim." Zhang abriu o maior sorriso que as suas covinhas poderiam aguentar.

"Mesmo? Caramba, Baek! Muito obrigado! Será perfeito com ele aqui, a Seoul Revival é a melhor!"

"Mas... sabe que não pode chamar a Five Odd Bears, né? Quer dizer... Minseok não se dá bem com o baixista deles."

"Kim Jongin? Mesmo?" Baekhyun concordou meio sem jeito.

A Five Odd Bears era a banda favorita do seu chefe. Compunha com três membros apenas, e cantavam um indie folk bem gostoso na opinião de Baekhyun. Porém, nunca poderia mencionar isso na frente se Minseok. Seu amigo odiava tanto Kim Jongin que poderia mata-lo por telepatia. Términos de namoros, quando acabados mal, viravam uma guerra, era assim que Baekhyun pensava.

"Bem... então, aí... fica complicado." Byun deu de ombros.

"Será uma escolha, chefe. Se eu fosse você apenas escolhia um lado para não ter intrigas." Yixing concordou.

"Chame pelo seu amigo. Talvez uma outra vez podemos ligar para Jongin e marcar um concerto."

"Ok, chefe." Zhang sorriu novamente.

"Obrigado, Baek. Pode ir agora. Vejo você amanhã." o moreno lhe deu um tapinha no ombro como se ele fosse uma criança.

Baekhyun ficou parado e estático. Era bem peculiar a maneira que o Sr. Zhang tratava as pessoas, mas achava que nunca iria se acostumar. O loiro, então, andou até o ponto de ônibus habitual com uma sensação nova no peito.

Olhou para o próprio celular, percebendo que já era hora do ônibus passar, ao mesmo tempo em que percebeu uma notificação na tela: o programa do "Cartas pra Você" tinha acabado de sair. Foi quando Baekhyun sorriu mais largo, buscando seus fones de ouvido como um louco. Assim que colocou o fone nas orelhas e apertou o play no Spotify, seu coração falhou uma batida.

Pois era a sua música que estava tocando na abertura do programa.


	4. Do Me a Favour

> _Curiosity becomes a heavy load_
> 
> _Too heavy to hold, too heavy to hold_
> 
> _Curiosity becomes a heavy load_
> 
> _Too heavy to hold, will force you to be cold_

Baekhyun simplesmente não podia acreditar.

Como é que estava tocando a sua música na abertura? Kyungsoo tinha realmente prestado tanta atenção assim? Quer dizer, sim, ambos eram fãs de Arctic Monkeys. Mas nunca achou que Kyungsoo iria tão longe. Será então que ele realmente havia gostado da música? Por isso levantou o polegar para ele mais cedo?

De repente o loiro percebeu seus lábios se curvarem num sorriso. 

Era tão peculiar que ele tivesse escolhido justamente a música que Baekhyun havia colocado na jukebox, sentia-se até mesmo extasiado por ter indiretamente escolhido a faixa de entrada do seu programa favorito. Aquela era uma de suas músicas favoritas, assim como também gostava muito do álbum _Suck it and See_. Apesar do seu favorito ainda ser o _Favorite Worst Nightmare_ , e por consequência, o favorito de Kyungsoo também. 

Sabia disso porque ele mesmo já havia falado isso antes no podcast, há vários programas atrás. Então é claro que Baekhyun havia decorado essa informação como a mais valiosa do mundo, já que também era um motivo de alegria compartilharem esse favoritismo em comum, além de serem fãs da mesma banda.

Baekhyun ainda tinha um sorriso no rosto quando a faixa da música acabou, sendo trocada pela voz grossa de Do Kyungsoo:

" _Olá… Hm… aqui é Do Kyungsoo, de novo e novamente, falando com você._ " Ele fez uma pausa, rindo do próprio jeito de se comunicar expressar. 

Eram esses pequenos detalhes que deixavam Baekhyun completamente encantado. Ouvir Do Kyungsoo falar era como estar em uma conversa íntima com um amigo muito próximo, mas de certa forma, inatingível. Parecia que no podcast ele conhecia tudo sobre você, e você tudo sobre ele, porém era um sentimento de superfície. Nada passaria para o além, onde era profundo e difícil de chegar. Você mesmo era o responsável para fazer sua jornada até lá. E isso era exatamente do que o podcast se tratava, no fim.

" _Bom, hoje nós vamos falar de um assunto um pouco… complicado para muitas pessoas. Ou talvez seja melhor dizendo: garotas."_ Ele riu baixo, transpassando a timidez. " _Eu devo dizer que escolhi essa carta justamente porque me pareceu necessária. Pra mim, e acho que pra você que está escutando também._ " O moreno fez uma pausa. " _Quando fiz esse podcast sempre pensei sobre as pessoas que eu, no começo, tentava ajudar: os apaixonados. Algum tempo foi passando e comecei a receber cartas diferentes das quais eu recebo hoje. Então pra mim, sempre é um prazer poder ler vocês com os olhos de um amigo. Acho que é sempre legal dizer isso em todo programa: eu sou um amigo de vocês. A quem você recorre para chorar, abraçar ou contar um segredo. Nunca vou conseguir ir além disso, nem mesmo curar nenhuma dor que você esteja sentindo. Sempre que se sentirem incapazes, tristes ou quando as coisas estiverem difíceis demais para segurar, pense em mim. Mas também pense em procurar por alguém que saiba cuidar do seu coração fragilizado. Ajuda responsável e profissional. Tudo bem?"_

 _Baekhyun fico_ u pensando sobre o que ele estava falando. Sua situação seria tão desesperadora assim? Será que ele também deveria procurar por alguém assim? Ou melhor, será que tinha como pagar? Mal conseguia juntar as gorjetas da cafeteria.

" _Dando continuidade agora, acho que já podemos ler a carta? Essa é de uma ouvinte muito especial, que pediu para mim…_ " Kyungsoo fez uma pausa para rir com timidez " _Ah… é difícil para eu dizer essas coisas. Por favor, não peçam mais. Mas… um beijo para você, ouvinte. Obrigado por compartilhar conosco a sua história._ " 

Byun sorriu enquanto escutava ele falar. Era adorável. Agora que finalmente podia visualizar a sua face por completo, podia ver o sorriso tímido em forma de coração com nitidez na sua mente. Era até mesmo engraçado o quanto tinha esperado por isso e agora o momento havia finalmente chegado.

" _Bem, a carta começa assim: "Caro Do Kyungsoo, Sou uma garota normal de quinze anos e acabei de entrar no ensino médio. As minhas amigas são pessoas das quais eu gosto muito e também admiro. Não tenho namorado, porque, sinceramente? Já não sei mais se gosto de garotos tanto assim. O meu maior problema, no entanto, não é nada relacionado a isso. Meu maior problema é a minha mãe._ " Kyungsoo fez uma pausa. " _Ah, problemas com os pais são sempre os mais difíceis. Vocês devem entender, quem está ouvindo agora, que não podemos julgar os sentimentos dela ok?"_

Ele voltou com a narrativa, lendo assertivamente o que estava escrito. 

" _Acontece que ela é louca!_ " Kyungsoo riu baixinho " _A minha mãe é completamente pirada!! Ela tem esse monte de amiga que mais parecem com um clã de bruxas. Todas elas são completamente obcecadas com coisas que não existem. Kyungsoo, você tem noção o que é viver regrado? Eu não aguento mais! Minha mãe não me deixa comer nada do que eu quero! Passo fome o dia inteiro e já se fazem mais de anos que não coloco uma pizza na boca!_ " Kyungsoo fez uma pausa. " _Ok, vamos tentar recapitular aqui. Vocês devem entender que existe uma diferença entre fazer uma dieta e transtorno alimentar, certo? Obsessão com comida, seja como for, não é bom para a sua saúde. A nossa relação com o alimento deve ser saudável e sagrado: devemos comer todos os dias, mais de uma vez. O que a sua mãe está fazendo, ouvinte, é bem problemático. Mas chegaremos depois no X da questão_." 

Baekhyun sentiu um arrepio passar pela espinha, devido as lembranças do seu próprio passado. Quando ainda estava na escola, era comum que fizesse essas dietas malucas. Era comum, porque ele se sentia deslocado por ter um peso fora do padrão. Mas ouvir uma garota falar assim tão abertamente sobre algo que ela sofria, lhe causava um pouco de desconforto. Era até mesmo um pouco difícil de ouvir.

“ _Uh… ‘A minha mãe fala essas coisas, porque acha que é para o meu bem. Ela quer que eu namore e tenha uma vida tradicional, como todas as garotas tradicionais. Mas eu não sou assim, entende! Eu não queria viver desse jeito…’ Ahh, sim…_ ” Kyungsoo fez uma pausa, respirando fundo. 

Baekhyun achou uma graça e nem ao menos sabia porque. O jeito dele agir era sempre muito adorável, cheio de expressões. Imaginava ele perfeitamente agora, inflando as bochechas, com os fones em cima da cabeça e vestindo um moletom engraçadinho.

" _Você sabe, já é difícil para mim não me julgar e me comparar com as outras garotas, Kyungsoo. Porque eu me cobrou demais! Tem o vestibular, e também tem o fato de que eu tenho que ser bonita como uma boneca. Eu não aguento mais! Porque eu não posso comer o que é tudo que era? Uh? Porque não posso pensar no que eu quero, no que eu sinto, no que eu almejo pra mim? Porque que eu sempre tenho que ser melhor que alguém? Você já passou por isso também? Se já passou, o que acha? O que eu devo fazer? Por favor me ajude porque já não tenho mais respostas pra isso._ " 

O podcaster ficou quieto por alguns segundos, fazendo com que o ouvinte percebesse que a carta havia enfim acabado. Ele sempre fazia isso para dar ênfase, e um pouco de drama. Era uma marca registrada das produções de Do Kyungsoo.

“ _Bem, essa foi uma carta um pouco difícil, não é?" Ele continuou depois, com a voz ligeiramente mais rouca "Para falar a verdade… estou um pouco intimidado por não saber direito o que dizer, pela primeira vez._ ” Ele riu nervoso. " _Acho que primeiro de tudo, ouvinte, você deve entender que todos nós somos especiais em nossas especificidades. O que quer dizer que nossos pequenos defeitos são o que nos fazem especiais. Então seria melhor abraçarmos eles, não? Toda a perfeição que nós almejamos como sociedade… isso não existe. Isso é bem tóxico, na verdade. O que é ainda pior para aqueles como você, que tem que viver com isso diariamente._ " Kyungsoo suspirou, compadecendo a situação " _Eu entendo o sentimento de injustiça. Eu entendo que você quer viver a sua vida e também entendo completamente todas as suas queixas, ouvinte. Concordo com todas elas. Mas você deve tomar cuidado ao abordar isso com a sua mãe, por mais irritada que você esteja. Ela é a sua mãe, no fim. E provavelmente acha que está fazendo de tudo e do melhor para você. É difícil de compreender, porque nem sempre compreendemos o amor das pessoas. Mas com certeza ele é verdadeiro."_

Baekhyun pensou sobre aquilo que ele estava falando. Nem sempre compreendemos o amor das pessoas, mas com certeza ele é verdadeiro. Até que ponto isso era mesmo uma verdade?

As vezes sentia que poucas pessoas ao seu redor o amava de verdade. Era um garoto solitário, e além de Sehun, raramente falava com outras pessoas diariamente. Talvez isso fosse uma coisa que faltava nele: ter amigos de verdade.

" _Não estou dizendo que está tudo bem o que ela faz com você, ouvinte. Mas que seria melhor você conversar com ela sobre isso e tentar explicar as coisas que sente. Acho que a sua mãe pode te ouvir melhor desse jeito. Na verdade…"_ Kyungsoo riu baixinho _"Eu tenho uma sugestão um pouco… fora do convencional. Ah… vocês conhecem aquele musical que eu vivo falando aqui, não é? Dear Evan Hansen? Evan escrevia cartas para si mesmo por recomendações médicas, para tratar sua ansiedade e fobia social. Mas, como todos vocês devem saber, eu adoro cartas. E acho que é um dos jeitos mais sinceros de se declarar para alguém. Por isso, talvez sirva para você também ouvinte. Pense em tudo o que você quer dizer para a sua mãe. Desde todas as coisas que te magoam, das quais você não compreende, até aquelas que você até entende, mas não concorda. Você deve pegar tudo isso que está no seu coração, e escrever para ela. Tudo mesmo, sem deixar nada para trás. E aí, quando você terminar, vai perceber se sentindo mais leve._ " 

Cartas… será que era essa a melhor opção para se abrir? Byun nunca tinha pensado sobre aquilo daquele jeito. Achava que o podcast era mais uma forma de conseguir ajuda ou consolo de Do Kyungsoo, mas nunca imaginou que apenas o ato de escrever para alguém resolveria o seus problemas. Bem, talvez não iria resolver, mas pelo menos ajudar um pouco.

Será que deveria escrever para si mesmo também? 

" _Bem, a gente já está estourando no tempo, então eu vou me despedindo por aqui. Espero que todos tenham absorvido alguma coisa desse programa, e que não tenha ficado nada muito confuso. Pois eu bem sei o quanto eu posso ser confuso as vezes_." Kyungsoo riu timidamente " _Se você quiser mandar uma carta pra mim, já sabe onde me encontrar. No mesmo tumblr de sempre. Se essa é a sua primeira vez aqui, seja bem vindo. Espero que tenha aproveitado esse programa tanto quanto eu. Aqui foi Do Kyungsoo, de mim, pra você. E… tchau, tchau._ " A voz cortou, seguido das últimas notas de She's Thunderstorms.

Baekhyun tirou o fone dos cabelos, ao mesmo tempo que desceu do ônibus, parando no ponto perto de sua casa. Caminhou pelo mesmo caminho que sempre passava diariamente, pensando sobre tudo aquilo que havia acabado de ouvir.

Era peculiar que as pessoas, por mais que fossem perfeitas em suas imperfeições, também tinham tantas dessas imperfeições em comuns. Os sentimentos humanos para ele se pareciam como constantes e não variáveis. Era mais fácil encontrar alguém com as mesmas falhas que a sua do que realmente ser alguém de especificidades. 

Mesmo que Baekhyun já se sentisse bem específico no mundo. 

Chegando perto de casa, ele abriu abriu a porta da frente sentindo o cansaço bater nos ossos. Era difícil passar o dia todo fora de casa, e ainda lidar com o silêncio do vazio quando chegava. Não morava sozinho, mas as vezes sentia que sim de tanto tempo que ele ficava sem conversar com alguém no dia-a-dia. E hoje era um desses dias em que ele estava sozinho também.

Subiu as escadas do quarto e deixou a mochila pesada no assoalho de madeira bege clara do quarto. Tudo estava cheirando feito novo, o que significava que sua avó tinha passado algum pano com eucalipto no lugar inteiro. Isso novamente o fez se sentir mal, porque era uma coisa que ele deveria fazer e não ela.

Baekhyun suspirou, deitando-se de costas na cama e encarando o teto de estrelas brilhantes do quarto. Eram daquelas que brilhavam no escuro quando as luzes estavam apagadas. Antes, elas lhe davam um conforto quando ele as observava todas as noites antes de dormir. Hoje, ele só se sentia um pouco infantil vendo que elas ainda estavam lá. Mesmo que no geral ele nunca tinha se sentido tão adulto assim.

Deitado ali esperando por algum sinal do universo, Baekhyun começou a pensar que Do Kyungsoo talvez estivesse completamente certo sobre todas as coisas que havia dito no podcast de hoje. Quer dizer, sim, ele precisava desabafar. Assim como também precisava que o seu coração se abrisse para novos sonhos que não fosse resumido a cafeteira do trabalho parar de quebrar. Baekhyun precisava de alguma faísca que lhe fizesse pegar fogo.

E talvez já sabia por onde começar.

Era patético que ao menos estivesse considerando aquilo, mas quando pegou o celular do bolso e abriu a caixa de emails, nem ao menos pensou no que estava fazendo. Apenas entrou em sua antiga conta anônima, e digitou o email tão conhecido do qual amava tanto: o de Do Kyungsoo. Naquele momento, iria mandar uma carta para ele pela segunda vez na sua vida.

_Querido Do Kyungsoo,_

_Hoje foi um dia maravilhoso, e aqui vai o porquê:_

_Porque hoje eu ouvi a sua voz._

_É, eu sei que isso pode soar esquisito... mas como fã do seu podcast, eu me sinto bem quando escuto você falar. Já faz um tempo desde quando eu conheci o Cartas pra Você e acabei me sentindo um pouco diferente em relação a esse programa. Especialmente hoje. Na verdade por causa de hoje, em específico._

_Hoje foi um dia bem esquisito. Por que eu vi você, então já fico imaginando suas expressões enquanto você fala no programa. Então tudo isso já tomou um outro rumo para mim. De certo jeito, me sinto agora um pouco mais conectado com você. Não que você vá saber disso, mas… isso me deixou um pouco feliz também._

_Mas hoje eu vim aqui te escrever, porque você falou sobre o aquele musical de novo, e então me lembrei de quando o ouvi pela primeira vez, pensando em você. E agora também estou escrevendo isso aqui, pensando em você. De repente, tudo me faz lembrar a você, Kyungsoo. Será que o meu coração está ficando tolo?_

_É um pouco difícil de escrever sobre isso, pra falar a verdade. Eu também nunca fiz nada parecido antes e talvez não seja a melhor carta de amor que você irá receber. Mas eu só queria te pedir uma coisa, antes que você termine de ler tudo…_

_Não poste a minha carta._

_Eu te peço isso, porque escrevo pra você e apenas você. Sou tímido e egoísta, não quero dividir isso com as outras pessoas. Quero que isso fique entre a gente, tudo bem?_

_Até porque, eu me abrir aqui é completamente diferente do que eu já fiz em toda a minha vida. Quer dizer, eu sinto que você é a única pessoa no mundo que me entenderia._

_Será que isso é verdade?_

_Talvez por eu gostar tanto de você assim, acabei criando fantasias na minha cabeça. Mas quando penso em você, no seu moletom engraçadinho e na maneira que o seu coração parece gritar quando escuta Arctic Monkeys… me sinto um pouco mais atraído. Todas as suas especificidades me encantam, se você quer saber. Muitas delas por se parecerem com as minhas._

_Mas isso não é de longe o motivo pelo qual estou escrevendo pra você._

_Abri este email agora porque eu realmente queria escrever pra você tudo o que eu sinto. Mas parece que isso vai ser impossível. Por isso, eu resolvi lhe dizer apenas algumas coisas importantes: eu adoro o seu programa e acho que ele é a melhor coisa do meu dia. Adoro como você se dedica de corpo e alma para ler as cartas com carinho e coração aberto. Na verdade, isso me deixa muito encantado._

_Me encantam muitas coisas em você._

_O seu sorriso é a principal delas, logo seguida pela sua capacidade de ajudar as pessoas sem ver a quem ou esperar por algo em troca. Acho que restam poucas pessoas no mundo iguais a você. Eu penso que tudo isso são os diversos motivos que me fez gostar de você._

_Estou usando uma palavra muito forte? Talvez eu esteja. Mas não posso negar que o meu carinho por você cresceu bastante hoje. Acho que por te acompanhar a tanto tempo assim, acabo sentindo que te conheço. Mas a minha maior vontade, era mesmo conhecer você de verdade, sem ressalvas. Conhecer o seu interior como se fosse um mapa do tesouro, porque o que você guarda aí dentro é muito especial. Eu sinto isso._

_Me desculpe se isso acabou tomando um lado errado. Eu realmente queria escrever outra coisa pra você, mas talvez seja isso que o meu coração quis te falar por agora. E eu já te agradeço por me escutar._

_Seu,_

_A.M._

Baekhyun respirou, olhando para a tela branca do celular. Um sorriso brotou no seu rosto quando percebeu que Kyungsoo tinha razão: aquilo fez realmente bem para ele. Estava prestes a salvar o texto como rascunho, como fez com todos os outros que já havia escrito para Kyungsoo, quando os escreveu há anos atrás. Byun deslizou o dedo, e precisou apenas um clique errado no botão para que a pior coisa possível de acontecer, havia acontecido.

Era a maior besteira que poderia ter cometido em toda a sua vida: acabara de enviar uma carta de amor para Do Kyungsoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ih rapaz kakkakakakakaa
> 
> Eu falei sobre o musical, e lembrei de uma coisa importante: criei uma playlist pra essa fanfic no meio tempo que fiquei ausente aqui no site kkkk  
> Ela é no spotify e você pode ouvir ela no link aí em baixo. Praticamente são todas as músicas do podcast do Soo.
> 
> Eh isto kkkk
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1ChY8twKw1PNlkfDFIAL2X?si=UrG2lgoQS2-xOd-yM0HgmQ&nd=1


	5. Dance Little Liar

_ I heard the truth was built to bend _

_ A mechanism to suspend the guilt _

_ Is what you are requiring still _

_ You've got to dance little liar _

  
  


Eram 11h45 da manhã e o almoço de Kyungsoo já estava frio como o gelo do Alasca. Mas nada no mundo o faria os seus gritos internos se calarem depois da carta que havia acabado de ler. Sua boca estava aberta em choque e seus amigos pareciam gritar de tanta preocupação do piripaque que ele tinha acabado de ter. Mas Kyungsoo não poderia ao menos dizer qualquer coisa, pois havia um detalhe muito peculiar sobre tudo aquilo: isso nunca havia acontecido com ele antes. Nunca, nunquinha. Na história do Cartas pra Você, nunca haviam mandado uma carta de amor para ele. Na verdade, na história da sua vida também. 

Aquilo era uma novidade em todos os Universos de Do Kyungsoo.

"Deixa eu ver se entendi…" Chanyeol começou, olhando bem para o celular do podcaster sentado do seu lado "Ele está apaixonado por você? É isso? Mas não quer que você poste a carta…" Ele fez uma pausa "Bem, um pouco de sensatez, né?" 

Kyungsoo não diria que era sensatez, mas talvez um pouco de vergonha. Quer dizer, quem é que queria ter esse tipo de atenção? Não era como se ele fosse ler uma carta  _ dele mesmo _ ao vivo no programa. Isso faria dele um hipócrita? Kyungsoo achava que não. Porque o programa era dele, e ele era quem julgaria sobre a sua própria hipocrisia. Bem, talvez isso fizesse dele um pouco hipócrita sim.

“Kyungsoo… acho que é melhor você tomar alguma coisa. Você está branco, cara.” 

O moreno olhou para Luhan, seu melhor amigo, que agora lhe encarava com muita preocupação em seus olhos. Do estava afetado com tudo aquilo, mas o que poderia fazer? Ignorar que agora tinha alguém no mundo que… gostava dele? Ah, até mesmo pensar sobre isso era esquisito.

"Eu não estou conseguindo entender!" Ele disse, frustrado.

Chanyeol sorriu largo, tomando o celular da sua mão como se tivesse a permissão! Kyungsoo ficou chocado. Seu amigo era mesmo um enxerido de marca maior.

“ _ De repente, tudo me faz lembrar a você, Kyungsoo. Será que o meu coração está ficando tolo? _ ’ Ah... sim, meu caro. Você só pode estar ficando completamente maluco!” 

Kyungsoo socou o ombro do garoto abusado do seu lado.

“Não fale assim do meu…" Doh fez uma pausa. "Hã… ouvinte.” 

Park gargalhou tão alto que boa parte do refeitório da escola deveria ter escutado. Isso, também havia sido um erro que Kyungsoo já estava se arrependendo: abrir o e-mail no meio do refeitório onde poderia chamar a atenção de diversas outras pessoas. Era um tiro no próprio pé. Sempre fazia isso enquanto almoçava porque não era muito legal passar o intervalo com Luhan e Chanyeol brigando o tempo todo. Mas não esperava que apenas um e-mail iria fazer com que a sua vida virasse de cabeça para baixo! 

“Cara, você só pode estar brincando comigo. Você também se apaixonou por ele por causa de uma carta? É sério isso?” Park Chanyeol disse, em tom de deboche.

“Não seja ridículo, Chanyeol!” Luhan o cortou. “Kyungsoo só está emocionado. Na verdade, você precisa parar com isso Kyungsoo! Qualquer cara que sorri pra você, você já fica assim todo bobo!”

Do Kyungsoo se encolheu no banco, um pouco envergonhado pelo seu melhor amigo ter jogado tantas verdades assim na sua cara. 

Porque aquilo era verdade. Não saberia contar quantas vezes já havia se apaixonado no último mês, era completamente fora de controle. Mas o que poderia fazer se achava as pessoas tão interessantes assim?

“Isso é porque ele tem Vênus em Peixes.” Chanyeol afirmou como se fosse uma verdade absoluta.

Luhan dessa vez riu de Park Chanyeol, entrando em acordo pela primeira vez desde que pisaram no refeitório. Kyungsoo cruzou os braços, não achando nada engraçado. Seus dois amigos bobocas só se uniam quando o assunto era falar sobre ele. Aqueles dois eram quase como um clã de fadas madrinhas do mal.

“Vocês não estão me ajudando." Ele protestou.

Luhan respirou fundo, recobrando a própria sanidade. Ele fazia muito isso quando estava bancando a voz da razão entre os dois ali, coisa que Kyungsoo julgava como uma chatice. Luhan era racional até demais para o seu  _ eu _ sonhador.

"Você deve responder o e-mail. Esse é o primeiro passo. O segundo passo é…"

"O segundo passo é abrir um projeto pra isso aqui." Chanyeol lhe interrompeu, roubando a atenção dos outros dois amigos.

Ele parecia extremamente empolgado como se já tivesse programado toda uma ideia sobre a situação. O que na opinião de Kyungsoo era uma loucura. 

Tudo aquilo era uma loucura imensa. Que tipo de projeto poderia se resultar de uma situação como aquela?

"Projeto para o quê, Chanyeol?" Luhan questionou, curioso.

Park se levantou, usando as mãos para exemplificar, como fazia sempre que estava apresentando um seminário da aula de história e ciências sociais.

"O Projeto 'Cartas para Mim." Ele disse, gesticulando bem na frente de Kyungsoo "Serão diversas inscrições de pessoas que irão mandar Cartas pra você por quase um mês."

"Isso é exatamente o que eu faço, Chanyeol." Kyungsoo disse, achando graça.

Park dispensou o argumento do moreno com um aceno.

"Não, me escuta… fazemos um teste com ele. Ele vai ver que várias pessoas vão tentar dar em cima de você, e aí ele vai se revelar por se sentir intimidado." 

Kyungsoo torceu os lábios, duvidando muito que aquilo poderia acontecer. 

"Não seja bobo." Disse ele, enquanto pensava sobre o que Chanyeol estava falando.

Fazia sentido em algum nível? 

"Pense bem! Poderia ajudar!"

"Não, não poderia." Luhan se virou, encarando o podcaster "Tá maluco Kyungsoo? Se o cara não quer ser exposto, ele não quer te encontrar também. Ponto final."

Chanyeol bufou, puxando o braço do amigo para que ele lhe encarasse. Kyungsoo percebeu que ele estava muito esquisito, e que um Chanyeol empolgado com alguma coisa também poderia muito facilmente parecer como um maníaco. 

"Esquece o Luhan, Soo. Pensa aqui comigo: é um concurso! Mais pessoas irão se interessar! Você vai aparecer na televisão!" 

Kyungsoo riu novamente. Aquilo sim era um senhor exagero!

"Não exagere, Chanyeol."

"É uma ótima ideia para o seu canal!" Ele disse, tentando lhe convencer com os olhos medonhos e arregalados.

"Não é um canal, eu não sou youtuber-" Kyungsoo começou a dizer, no mesmo momento que foi interrompido.

"Mi-lha-res de cartas por dia. Cinco mil delas até o final do mês!"

"Você é péssimo com matemática!" Do disse, achando graça de sua empolgação.

"A fama que a gente poderia ter!"

"A gente?" Dessa vez Kyungsoo ficou exasperado. "Isso me parece muito presunçoso, Chanyeol. E obviamente uma péssima ideia!” 

Como ele poderia sequer pensar sobre aquilo? Era bem óbvio que Kyungsoo não era o tipo de rapaz que iria aprovar uma coisa daquelas. Fama em cima dos sentimentos de alguém? Aquilo era bem desumano.

"Isso é porque Chanyeol  _ é _ um presunçoso." Luhan completou, olhando feio para o amigo mais alto.

"Eu não sou presunçoso!" Park se defendeu, extremamente ofendido com o seu comentário.

"Você é sim!" Luhan insistiu.

"Você é que é!" O mais alto rebateu.

"É? Bem... isso é o que um presunçoso como você diria." 

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos para as farpas que os dois tontos estavam trocando na sua frente.

"Esquece isso, gente. Não importa. Eu não vou fazer um projeto pra saber quem é o tal A.M." Kyungsoo interveio, tentando apaziguar o ambiente.

Chanyeol ergueu uma sobrancelha em surpresa.

"Ele tem um nome agora?"

"É claro que ele tem um nome, Chanyeol!" Luhan rebateu como se fosse óbvio "A questão na realidade é outra. Você, Kyungsoo… vai ou não vai responder esse garoto?"

Kyungsoo de repente se sentiu nervoso. Poderia responder o garoto sim, mas a que custo? Não fazia ideia do que dizer pra ele, e com toda toda a certeza do mundo também não sabia como reagir àquilo. Tinha que pensar muito bem sobre isso antes de agir de fato, pois qualquer ação poderia intervir na vida do outro rapaz.

"Eu vou pensar."

"O quê?" Chanyeol parecia desacreditado "Como assim? Não tem o que pensar! Você deve responder e perguntar quem ele é!"

Kyungsoo sorriu.

"Isso não vai acontecer. Não vou perguntar quem ele é quando ele me pediu enfaticamente para que não fizesse isso." Disse, dando um ponto final naquela história toda.

"M-mas…"

"Chanyeol… isso é uma decisão dele." Luhan apaziguou, parecendo querer dar o assunto como encerrado. "Agora… espero que saiba o que está fazendo. Você, mais do que ninguém, deve saber como é delicado lidar com os sentimentos das outras pessoas." 

Dessa vez Kyungsoo ficou em silêncio. Porque em teoria, ele sabia sim como era lidar com os sentimentos dos outros: era praticamente a única coisa que fazia na vida. Mas na vida real, as coisas eram diferentes. Na vida real você não tinha tempo para aconselhar ou se distanciar daquela intensidade como se fosse um experimento. Era completamente o contrário.

"Eu… disse que ia pensar." O moreno respondeu "Enfim…" Ele pigarreou alto, limpando a garganta "O que houve com você e o senhor stalker? Ouvi dizer que vocês terão que fazer algum tipo de maratona."

Luhan de repente parecia como alguém que foi brutalmente jogado aos lobos. Havia um nervosismo claro em sua face, como se estivesse próximo de vomitar. Ele parecia extremamente nervoso apenas com a menção de Sehun na conversa.

"É um evento esportivo, mas parece que o esporte será outro..." Chanyeol respondeu, provocando o atleta.

"Cala a boca, Chanyeol." Luhan disse, um pouco envergonhado.

Kyungsoo riu baixo. 

"O que é que aconteceu? Perdi alguma coisa?" 

Chanyeol sorriu, como se desafiasse o amigo a desembuchar. Aquilo tudo só estava deixando Kyungsoo extremamente curioso.

"O que houve, gente?" Ele perguntou.

"Diz aí o que aconteceu, Lu. Só estamos ouvindo."

Luhan respirou fundo, desviando o olhar para o prato na sua frente. De repente a comida parecia bem mais interessante do que a pergunta de Kyungsoo. 

Ele cruzou os braços, antes de começar a revelar o que realmente havia acontecido:

"Eu… acabei aceitando fazer a dupla com ele." Luhan confessou bem baixinho, morrendo de vergonha.

Kyungsoo achou graça porque ele tinha as bochechas rosadas. Luhan sempre ficava envergonhado quando o assunto era Oh Sehun, desde quando o rapaz lhe viu pelado pela primeira vez, anos atrás.

"Não, você BERROU que queria fazer a dupla com ele, se me lembro bem."

"Não espalha, Chanyeol!" Luhan sussurrou, fazendo os dois amigos rirem.

"Tá brincando? Você berrou? Como foi isso?" Kyungsoo perguntou, extremamente curioso.

"É, como foi isso Luhan? Você escondeu de mim essa parte."

O atleta ainda parecia constrangido. Cruzou os braços mais apertado e continuou desviando o olhar como se estivesse tentando se proteger dos olhos curiosos dos amigos.

"Sehun ficou sem dupla. Nós dois… acabamos sobrando junto com mais três garotos. O professor Choi começou a perguntar um por um, a quem se voluntariava para fazer dupla com as pessoas que sobraram, e quando chegou no Sehun… e-eu… eu não pensei." 

Kyungsoo segurou a risada. Aquilo era um óbvio caso de amor cruzado. Era tão óbvio que ele ainda não entendia porque os dois não haviam se resolvido.

"E o que você disse então?" Chanyeol questionou, curioso como era.

"E-eu… me levantei rapidamente. E fiquei gritando "eu, eu, eu! Eu me voluntario". Ai meu Deus, foi horrível." 

Bastou apenas três segundos de silêncio para que ambos os garotos começassem a gargalhar.

"Cala a boca! Isso não tem graça!"

Chanyeol bateu a mão sobre a mesa, rindo como se Luhan tivesse contado a maior piada do século. 

A cena era realmente ridícula. Seu melhor amigo tão composto e racional perdendo todas as estribeiras por conta de um amor, era algo que Kyungsoo nunca imaginou estar vivo para ver.

"Você praticamente foi a Katniss Everdeen da Educação Física!" Kyungsoo disse, tirando as lágrimas dos olhos com as costas da mão.

"Eu não devia ter contado. Vocês são muito…" Ele sugou a própria fala.

Luhan arregalou os olhos, diretamente para as costas de Kyungsoo. O moreno ficou confuso por alguns segundos, até perceber que havia alguém parado do seu lado. 

O moreno ergueu o olhar, percebendo que não era apenas alguém, mas justamente quem não deveria estar nem perto dali.

"Luhan… será que posso tomar um minuto?" A voz afiada de Sehun cortou o clima no mesmo segundo.

Luhan desviou o olhar desesperado para Kyungsoo, que apenas lhe encarou de volta. O que ele queria que o moreno fizesse? Esse era o pepino que o atleta deveria carregar, e não ele.

"Estou interrompendo?" Ele questionou, parecendo perceber só agora que haviam mais pessoas ali na mesa.

"N-não, não." Chanyeol disse, empurrando os ombros de Kyungsoo descaradamente. "Nós estávamos de saída já… não é? Bora, Soo!" Chanyeol fez menção de se levantar, mas Sehun negou com um aceno.

"Não precisa." Ele fez uma pausa, de mãos nos bolsos, olhando diretamente para Luhan "O treinador pediu… er… o seu número de celular. Não pra ligar, não. É para o caso de emergências. Você sabe... por causa de amanhã." 

Silêncio preencheu o lugar, mesmo que o falatório do refeitório ainda estava fazendo tudo ficar meio abafado para que Kyungsoo pudesse ouvir com clareza. Luhan olhou bem para Sehun, antes de tirar o celular do bolso. Ele teclou alguma coisa bem rápido, e engoliu em seco quando terminou, encarando Sehun com timidez.

Kyungsoo assistia tudo aquilo como se fosse uma câmera lenta: seu amigo estendeu o braço e entregou o celular para Sehun, que se esticou sob a mesa para alcançar o aparelho.

"É só digitar o número que está aí." Luhan disse, fingindo uma calma absoluta.

Kyungsoo sentia como se estivesse acompanhando o final da novela ao vivo e em cores, bem na sua frente. Sehun concordou com um aceno de cabeça, tirando o próprio celular do bolso enquanto digitava rapidamente o número exposto na tela de touchscreen. 

Luhan olhou para Kyungsoo enquanto esperava, claramente nervoso. Era um dos primeiros contatos que os dois estabeleciam e estava sendo bem no horário de almoço, na frente de um monte de gente. Se algum boato começasse a surgir por causa disso, era bem provável que seu amigo surtasse — Luhan já não era muito do tipo que gostava de tanta atenção assim.

Sehun entregou o celular para ele novamente, assim que terminou de salvar o número em seu aparelho. Luhan o tomou de volta, sem lhe encarar de fato, mesmo que Sehun ainda estivesse bem na sua frente parecendo esperar por algo.

Chanyeol e Kyungsoo trocaram um olhar confidente. 

“Hã…” Sehun limpou a garganta “A gente então… se vê por aí.” Disse por fim, encarando Luhan.

Luhan, no entanto, olhou para Kyungsoo em primeiro lugar, que simplesmente deu de ombros com a situação. Não era como se ele tivesse muita experiência no campo dos crushes, principalmente o crush maluco do seu melhor amigo. Essa seria uma barra que Luhan teria que carregar sozinho.

Kyungsoo fez a sua melhor expressão de: “Cara, você tem que encarar isso aí de uma vez porque já tá ficando feio”. E Luhan lhe respondeu com um olhar que dizia algo como: “Foda-se Kyungsoo!”

Sehun ainda estava bem paciente do seu lado, encarando a sua futura dupla com os olhos semi abertos. Ou talvez fosse apenas o olhar natural dele — Kyungsoo não sabia muito bem. Porque, veja, ele tinha um pouco de medo de atletas que não fossem o seu melhor amigo, e evitava contato com todos eles.

“Luhan…” Chanyeol interviu “O sinal já vai bater, cara.” 

Luhan pareceu despertar do torpor, desviando o olhar para encarar o rapaz na sua frente. Kyungsoo podia perceber que ele estava extremamente envergonhado, mais do que todas as vezes que ele já havia sido pego furando a dieta no meio da semana de treinos. 

“Eu… vejo você amanhã.” Luhan se levantou, trocando um olhar com seus dois melhores amigos “Vamos.” anunciou, como se eles tivessem mesmo um lugar pra ir.

Mas nenhum dos dois discordaram. Chanyeol e Kyungsoo lhe seguiram, levantando-se da mesa do refeitório enquanto Sehun parecia ter pegado a deixa. O rapaz concordou com um aceno e deu meia volta, indo embora o mais rápido possível dali.

Luhan seguiu o caminho para fora do refeitório em silêncio com seus dois amigos logo atrás. Assim que os três já estavam um pouco mais afastados de toda aquela loucura, o garoto conseguiu enfim respirar fundo. 

Estavam no corredor agora, apenas esperando o sinal bater para as próximas aulas começarem. Kyungsoo fitou o seu melhor amigo se encostar contra o próprio armário, parecendo ter uma dor de cabeça daquelas. Do colocou a mão sob o ombro de Luhan, que lhe lançou um olhar de partir o coração. Era o desespero que estava estampado ali. 

Kyungsoo sorriu pequeno, apertando mais ainda os seus ombros. Sabia que para alguém tão tímido quanto Luhan, uma abordagem daquelas poderia ser bem exaustiva. Mas também sabia que onde quer que estivesse, enquanto seus amigos precisassem dele, estaria ali. Como um bom ouvinte confidente que tanto lutava para ser.

"Soo, porque me enfio em tantas roubadas?" Luhan perguntou, fechando os olhos em frustração.

"Isso eu não sei." Kyungsoo riu baixinho "Mas pelo menos agora, depois de sete anos, você finalmente tem o número do seu crush." 

Luhan sorriu, achando graça. 

"Obrigado por me dar uma outra perspectiva." 

Kyungsoo sorriu, sentindo-se útil pela primeira vez naquele dia. A sua habilidade de resolver os problemas das outras pessoas e ignorar os seus próprios era o que mantinha Kyungsoo estagnado no mesmo lugar. Ele sabia disso. Mas não deixava de ficar feliz em ajudar um amigo. Por isso, foi sincero quando disse:

"Estou aqui pra isso." 

Porque estava mesmo.

  
  
  
  
  
  


A tarde havia caído, e o Sol já estava mais escondido do que o loiro realmente gostaria. Baekhyun não gostava nadinha dessa hora do dia, justamente por ser o horário mais lotado da cafeteria. Então era claro que isso também significava que ele estava tendo muito mais trabalhos por segundo.

Queria poder reclamar que muito trabalho assim poderia se tornar exaustivo para a sua rotina, mas a realidade é que, no fundo, estava completamente grato pela distração. Porque todo aquele trabalho lhe mantinha ocupado o suficiente para não ter que pensar no que havia feito no dia anterior.

Já se faziam horas desde que mandou aquela carta para Do Kyungsoo, e nenhuma resposta havia chegado. Seu coração batia forte cada vez que o celular vibrava para lhe alertar de alguma notificação em suas redes sociais, mas ainda não havia chegado nada na caixa principal de seu e-mail. E se fosse sincero, Baekhyun esperava muito que essa notificação nunca chegasse. Pois o medo de Do Kyungsoo lhe julgar por um maluco completo era maior que a curiosidade de saber o que ele havia pensado sobre a sua carta. 

Enquanto limpava a mesa da cafeteria, a única coisa que conseguia pensar além da besteira que havia feito, era o outro problema crucial que estava assombrando a sua paz interior naquela semana: o novo concerto da Seoul Revival.

Baekhyun suspirou, terminando de higienizar a porcaria da mesa de madeira do salão. Ainda havia muitas pessoas para atender ali, mas ele era o único que limpava todas as mesas sozinho, desde que o outro rapaz havia pedido demissão no mês passado. A economia também já não estava das melhores para uma nova contratação acontecer, então era claro que Zhang Yixing iria fazer de tudo para que ele segurasse as pontas até o seu próprio limite para economizar dinheiro. 

A Café Universe era um local bem popular entre os jovens, e principalmente aqueles que gostavam de uma boa música. Esse era o maior orgulho do seu patrão, que se divertia promovendo festivais de concertos independentes durante as férias de verão. Ou ainda, naquele período perto das férias de inverno em que estavam no momento. 

A neve não havia chegado ainda, mas Baekhyun podia sentir que o frio já estava para ameaçar. As chuvas estavam cada vez mais parecidas com geadas, e a velha capa de chuva que o rapaz costumava usar para se proteger estava ficando cada vez mais gasta.

Ali dentro da cafeteria, Baekhyun ainda podia contar com o teto que protegia a sua cabeça. Mas na sua mente ansiosa, o receio de ter que esperar no ponto do ônibus sozinho e com frio estava começando a lhe atingir. Faltava bem pouco para que o lugar fosse fechado, e as gotas de chuva já batiam contra a janela para lhe atormentar.

Ele suspirou, terminando a limpeza. Jogou o pano dentro do balde sem água, e empurrou o utensílio de limpeza amarelo com a mão, enquanto caminhava a caminho dos fundos. Ainda havia bastante clientes ali, por conta da chuva. Então ele teria que ser rápido para terminar de anotar todos os pedidos que Jinki não iria conseguir dar conta.

Guardou tudo o que tinha que guardar no depósito da limpeza, e voltou para o salão principal. A jukebox estava ligada, tocando uma seleção de música que o próprio Byun havia selecionado na semana passada. Naquele momento, "If You Wanna" de The Vaccines invadia o salão como se estivessem em uma pequena festa particular. Baekhyun sorriu, porque algumas pessoas estavam dançando ao som da música. E como uma boa pessoa viciada em fazer playlists, seu ego foi nas alturas por saber que a sua estava fazendo sucesso.

Ele cruzou o salão, e acabou parando no mesmo lugar quando viu seu melhor amigo ali, sentado sozinho numa mesa com a feição extremamente triste. Baekhyun torceu os lábios. Se alguma coisa havia acontecido com o Oh Sehun, era bem capaz que o rapaz enfrentaria o mundo inteiro para lhe defender. Seu maknae era uma pessoa muito especial na sua vida, e Baekhyun sempre teve um instinto protetor com relação à ele.

O loiro caminhou até a mesa do seu amigo, com uma sobrancelha erguida. Sehun percebeu que ele estava ali, e abriu espaço, com uma cara que dizia: "Pelo amor de Deus, Baek, preciso desabafar". E Baekhyun também precisava abrir o seu coração, então não se importou de fazer uma pequena pausa para falar com ele.

Sentou no banco bem do lado do seu amigo, que logo correu para passar os braços em volta da sua cintura. Ele estava mesmo muito abalado pelo jeito.

"Sehun? O que aconteceu?" Perguntou, preocupado com o garoto.

"Baek, eu sou um burro desmiolado, não sou?" 

Baekhyun sorriu largo, sem que ele pudesse ver.

"Se você diz, posso concordar."

Sehun se afastou, claramente ofendido.

"Você é ridículo." Disse, fazendo um beicinho apelativo.

Baekhyun dessa vez riu com gosto.

"O que aconteceu, Hun?"

O garoto cruzou os braços, emburrado. O bico que costumava ser pequeno e delicado, agora estava estufado em irritação. 

"Aconteceu que eu sou um panaca. Aconteceu que as pessoas vão rir de mim agora, por ser tão besta assim."

"Sehun…" Baekhyun interviu "Quer me explicar?" 

Sehun suspirou, finalmente olhando pra ele com atenção. Os olhos, Baekhyun percebeu agora, estavam vermelhos. Talvez ele até havia chorado e não contou nada para o amigo mais velho.

"Foi o Luhan, hyung. Ele… eu não sei qual é a dele. Sabe o que aconteceu hoje? Ele me fez passar uma vergonha absurda. Quer dizer… eu… não achei tão ruim assim. Mas muita gente agora vem pegando no meu pé por causa disso."

"Disso o quê?"

Sehun desviou o olhar, um pouco envergonhado.

"Ele… gritou pra todo mundo ouvir no clube de esportes. Gritou que queria ser a minha dupla do desafio, e todo mundo achou bem esquisito. Agora várias pessoas estão pensando coisas da gente, e pra piorar…" Sehun gemeu em frustração "Pra piorar, o treinador me fez pedir o telefone dele hoje, na frente do refeitório inteiro! Você acredita? Acho até que foi de propósito! Alguma dinâmica de grupo ou algo do tipo. Que tipo de treinador não tem o contato dos seus alunos?"

Baekhyun riu baixinho. Dramas adolescentes sempre o entretia. Mesmo que ele mesmo já não fosse tão adulto assim -- havia acabado de sair do ensino médio.

"Não ria de mim! É sério! Eu morri de vergonha!"

Pedir para segurar a risada sempre fazia com que Baekhyun risse mais ainda. Então não ficou nada surpreso quando sentiu os socos do se amigo desferidos no seu braço injustamente. 

"Hey! Para com isso, garoto." Baekhyun advertiu de brincadeira. "E você tem que controlar. Não tem nada ver isso aí de vergonha. Vocês claramente se gostam, então porque essa coisa de ficar ae segurando?"

Sehun evitou olhar para ele quando respondeu:

"Eu não me sinto seguro pra me assumir agora. E acho que ele não gosta de mim desse jeito. Quer dizer, é complicado. Quer dizer, eu… aaaah!" O garoto bateu a cabeça na mesa, cobrindo os olhos.

Baekhyun revirou os olhos. Adolescentes…

"Você quer ouvir uma outra desgraça alheia pra aliviar?"

"Bor fabor." A voz de Sehun saiu abafada pelo moletom preto que estava usando.

Baekhyun suspirou, enquanto ele mesmo cruzava os braços. A música já havia mudado, e agora a trilha sonora da sua tristeza estava sendo amparada por "The Suburbs", de Arcade Fire.

"Mandei uma carta para Do Kyungsoo."

“Você fez o que?” Sehun gritou, pulando da mesa.

Exagerado como sempre, Baekhyun já deveria ter adivinhado. Contar as coisas para Sehun era sempre um sacrifício.

“Shh… fale baixo, Sehun!”

“Isso não faz o menor sentido! Porque mandou uma carta pra ele? Achei que ia chamá-lo pra sair quando ele voltasse aqui… você sabe, como uma pessoa normal!”

Baekhyun negou com um aceno.

“Não posso fazer isso no meu local de trabalho. Ficou doido?"

“É só você chamar ele em um canto?”

“Sehun… eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa. Só de escrever aquela carta já me tremi inteiro. Fico… nervoso quando falo com ele.” Sehun riu debochado.

“Você é muito desgraçado mesmo.”

“Muito obrigado.”

O moreno torceu os lábios, achando graça.

“Não se preocupa que ele possa postar a carta? Com certeza ele vai querer te procurar, Baekhyun.”

“Eu pedi por privacidade. E também…" Baekhyun suspirou, se sentindo um grande idiota "A verdade é que não era pra eu ter enviado nada, foi um acidente. Mas acho que… acho que ele vai respeitar isso.”

Esperava do fundo do seu ser que Do Kyungsoo fosse lhe respeitar sobre aquilo. Não estava nada preparado para lidar com uma exposição por conta de uma carta que nem sequer queria ter enviado. Principalmente porque ainda se sentia um tanto ridículo por ter escrito as coisas que escreveu. Aquele era um desabafo sincero da sua alma atormentada pelos próprios pensamentos que tinha sobre si mesmo, e sobre o próprio podcaster também. Sabia que o garoto não iria resolver a sua vida, muito menos esperava que aquela carta fosse respondida de verdade. Mas falar com Do Kyungsoo, de alguma forma, havia aliviado.

"Baekhyun, o que você tem que fazer de verdade é esquecer isso cara. Ou então, você poderia..."

Baekhyun, que estava antes prestando toda a atenção do mundo no que o seu melhor amigo estava falando, de repente já não conseguia mais se concentrar. A visão que estava tendo agora, da entrada da cafeteria, era tudo o que ele não queria ver.

"Ah… essa não. Essa não, essa não, essa não!"

"O que?"

"Do Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun sussurrou.

"É… bem, eu sei o nome dele, sabe? eu não sou um idiota!" Sehun fez um bico irritado "Sinceramente? Você fala desse cara até demais. Não é que você não deve falar dele, mas eu acho engraçado que-"

"Oh Sehun! Estou falando pra você! Ele está bem ali!" Baekhyun disse, apontando com a cabeça para a entrada do lugar.

Kyungsoo sorria para si com o óculos cheio de gotículas de chuva. Os olhos formaram duas meia-luas, e o cabelo parecia ter sido cortado recentemente. Ele estava… muito bonito, Baekhyun constatou. O que ainda era um tanto estranho para o loiro processar, já que havia passado anos apenas ouvindo a sua voz através do podcast. Tendo agora uma imagem nítida a quem associar, e sendo essa imagem tão boa assim de olhar, fazia coisas à mente de Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo acenou com a mão enquanto deixava o guarda-chuva amarelo dentro do porta utensílios da cafeteria. Caminhou em direção às mesas do salão, parecendo um tanto indeciso com qual delas deveria escolher.

Sehun virou o olhar descaradamente para onde Baekhyun estava olhando, sem disfarçar. O loiro entrou em desespero, puxando o corpo do seu amigo para si.

"Ficou maluco? Ele vai perceber que estamos falando dele."

"Bem, acho que  _ agora  _ vai ser difícil que ele não perceba. Você não sabe disfarçar, Baek."

Baekhyun engoliu seco, nervoso. Percebeu que o rapaz escolheu uma mesa um tanto afastada. Estava sozinho, e carregando uma mochila amarela clara que de alguma forma fazia Baekhyun se lembrar da gema do ovo. Talvez fosse porque a cor era extremamente forte, e bem viva. Algo que não esperava ver Kyungsoo usando.

"E… eu acho que você tem que atender ele, Baekhyun." Sehun sussurrou.

Baekhyun se levantou, sentindo o coração bater mais forte. Olhou para o seu amigo, que parecia estar se divertindo bastante com o seu desespero interior. Um grande hipócrita de marca maior. 

Baekhyun mordeu os lábios, deixando seu amigo pra trás. Teria agora que encarar o bendito Do Kyungsoo, razão principal de sua noite de insônia. Ou talvez devesse culpar o seu próprio desespero por isso, pois se não tivesse mandado aquela carta nada disso teria acontecido. Porque a culpa de ter enviado aquela carta era inteira de Baekhyun, e só dele. 

Estava frente a frente o garoto agora, olhando diretamente para p seu eu de óculos molhados e cabelos respingados pela chuva. Será que ele não sabia usar o guarda-chuva? 

"Boa tarde." Baekhyun disse, formalmente.

Kyungsoo parou de sorrir no mesmo instante. Seus olhos se abriram um pouco maiores que o normal por de trás das lentes respingadas, o que o fez tirar rapidamente do rosto. Ele era um tanto engraçadinho de se olhar. Baekhyun tentou segurar a risada enquanto lhe observava.

"Hey, Byun Baekhyun, sou eu. Você… lembra de mim?" Ele falou, um pouco hesitante. "Hã… Do Kyungsoo. M-meu nome é Do Kyungsoo. Eu te falei meu nome ontem. Eu acho. Meu Deus, vou ficar quieto. Desculpa. É óbvio que você não tem o dever de se lembrar de mim, você é-"

Baekhyun riu baixinho, interrompendo-o.

"Eu me lembro de você, Kyungsoo. Seja bem vindo novamente." 

O sorriso que o moreno lhe deu naquele momento era tão grande que podia iluminar o mundo inteiro.

"Sério mesmo? Ah…" Ele riu sem graça "Eu… vim aqui na verdade porque me deu muita sorte sabe."

"Sorte?" Baekhyun franziu o cenho em confusão. 

"Ah… sim." Ele fez uma pausa "Eu… tenho um amigo." Ele começou, um tanto hesitante. 

"Eu… fico feliz que o Senhor tenha um amigo."

Kyungsoo riu, envergonhado. 

"Caramba, me desculpe. Estou divagando de novo. Eu faço muito isso, você vai ver."

_ Você vai ver.  _ Baekhyun repetiu aquelas palavras na própria cabeça. O que elas queriam dizer, ele não fazia ideia.

"Não se preocupe. Estou aqui para descodificar tudo o que você diz." Baekhyun sorriu, apontando no caderninho de pedidos para ele. "Esse é o meu trabalho, sabe?"

Kyungsoo sorriu com o seu senso de humor.

"Você é mesmo incrí-... aah, muito obrigado." Kyungsoo se interrompeu. Pigarreou alto, um tanto alto demais, e desviou o olhar.

Era engraçado, porque ele parecia uma pessoa completamente diferente do que Baekhyun esperava. No seu podcast, Kyungsoo era extremamente extrovertido. Um tanto tagarela como também estava sendo agora, mas ainda assim, não imaginava que ele poderia agir com tanta timidez perto das pessoas. Para alguém que sabia lidar tão bem com pessoas, ele era um tanto atrapalhado demais.

Não que Baekhyun fosse reclamar.

"O que tem o seu amigo?" Baekhyun perguntou pra ele, genuinamente interessado.

Kyungsoo cruzou os braços, checando a área como se estivesse prestes a contar um segredo de estado.

"Um amigo meu…" Kyungsoo começou, hesitante como sempre "Uh… e-ele é podcaster… esse meu amigo."

Baekhyun parou de sorrir no mesmo momento. Não podia ser que…

"Isso é… muito legal." 

Kyungsoo concordou veementemente.

"É muito legal mesmo. É… incrível. O podcast, quero dizer."

"Certo." 

Ele estava falando sobre ele mesmo? Seria isso? Ou realmente tinha um amigo que também era podcaster? Tantas dúvidas corriam pela mente de Baekhyun. 

"Me perdoe Baekhyun, eu… olha eu precisava muito falar com alguém e… eu… acabei pensando em você. É isso."

Ah não. Isso não podia estar acontecendo, não ali, não na sua frente. Aquilo só podia mesmo ser algum tipo de karma. Baekhyun estava prestes a enlouquecer, mas tudo o que fez foi concordar com um aceno. Tiraria o band aid de uma vez, teria que ouvi-lo confessar.

"Eu estou com um problema enorme para resolver, porque… Eu… sou do tipo de pessoa que gosto de ajudar meus amigos. Você entende?"

Baekhyun entendia sim. Entendia muito bem a ironia que era a sua vida também. Mas ele apenas concordou, já sabendo onde aquilo iria dar.

Kyungsoo pareceu aliviado. Era exatamente o sinal que precisava para desabafar tudo de uma vez sobre aquela loucura toda.

"Esse meu amigo, ele recebe cartas de pessoas para ler num podcast." 

Então era verdade. Ele estava falando sobre ele mesmo, Baekhyun não podia acreditar. Se não estivesse de frente a frente para ele, provavelmente estaria chorando de vergonha. Era o pior dia da sua vida ali, com toda certeza. Nunca sentiu tanta vergonha antes, podia até mesmo sentir a bochecha queimar.

"Legal o projeto desse seu amigo." Baekhyun disse, na maior cara de pau que conseguiu formar.

"Ah…" Dessa vez era Kyungsoo que parecia envergonhado "Muito obrigado, nossa. Eu fico muito feliz em ouvir isso de você, porque eu coloco muita… ah, quer dizer." Ele se calou, pigarreando alto. "O meu amigo… ficaria muito feliz de saber disso." 

Baekhyun sorriu largo. Droga, ele era fofo. Muito fofo. Principalmente por ser tão tonto do jeitinho que ele era. Com muito custo, o loiro desviou o olhar dele, tentando esconder o seu divertimento.

"E o que houve então?" Baekhyun perguntou, mesmo que soubesse exatamente do que Kyungsoo estava falando.

"Ontem, precisamente, ele acabou recebendo… hm… um recado caloroso de um fã. Aí ele acabou pirando porque isso nunca aconteceu antes na história da vida dele!"

Ah. Ele tinha pirado por conta daquilo? Quem diria. Estavam os dois no mesmo barco sem Baekhyun ter a mínima ideia.

"É-é mesmo?" Perguntou o loiro, nervoso.

"Sim!" Kyungsoo concordou, eufórico "Isso nunca aconteceu antes! Caramba, eu não sei o que responder pra ele, porque a mensagem tinha tanto sentimento! E saber que alguém gosta tanto do trabalho dele me deixou emocionado."

"Você é um bom amigo." Baekhyun disse com um sorriso, mesmo que no fundo ele queria mesmo era gritar. "Talvez o seu amigo não precise dar tanta bola assim pra essa carta. Pessoas mandam cartas para ele todo dia, certo?"

Kyungsoo negou com fervor. O plano de Baekhyun de reverter a situação tinha ido por água abaixo, ele não iria deixar isso pra lá. 

"Acho que eu não expliquei direito, a carta…" Kyungsoo agora estava completamente vermelho "E-era uma declaração de amor." 

Baekhyun morreu por dentro ali mesmo com aquelas palavras. Declaração de amor? Meu Deus. Era assim que havia parecido? Porque é que não conseguia se expressar direito?

"Acho que não é pra tanto, vai?"

"Não! Você tinha que ter lido para entender. Ela foi… perfeita. Eu queria muito saber quem é o tal garoto."

Isso seria impossível. Baekhyun preferia a morte do que revelar a sua identidade para ele.

"Hm, talvez a pessoa seja tímida."

Kyungsoo concordou com pesar.

"Eu entendo isso. Mas eu realmente… gostei, sabe? Quer dizer… eu achei bonitinho." Kyungsoo riu baixinho.

"Bonitinho?" Baekhyun perguntou, um pouco indignado. 

O moreno arregalou os olhos.

"Não posso achar? Você acha que é ruim dizer isso?" Ele estava genuinamente preocupado com o que Baekhyun estava pensando. 

Mas o loiro apenas suspirou. Já estava tudo ferrado mesmo, ele bem que podia responder a altura. Teria que aconselhar o rapaz para a própria burrada que fez. Isso só poderia ser uma intervenção divina.

"Olha, talvez o seu amigo devesse responder essa pessoa com sinceridade. Do tipo, você sabe, agradecer e tals. E depois colocar uma pedra sobre isso e nunca mais falar do assunto."

"Isso não é… meio desumano?" Kyungsoo questionou, franzindo a sobrancelha. 

"Não! Não, de jeito nenhum! As pessoas gostam de um desafio, sabe?"

"Um desafio? Tipo, criar outro projeto pra saber quem o A.M é? Chanyeol havia me sugerido isso!"

"Não, não! Nada de projetos, Kyungsoo." Baekhyun suspirou.

Porque é mesmo que havia entrado nessa roubada? 

"Espera… como é que você falou? Quem é Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo fez uma pausa.

"O meu amigo." 

Ele era ridículo quando mentia, a cara toda tremia como se estivesse prestes a ser pego. Baekhyun acharia graça se não estivesse irritado. Kyungsoo havia mostrado a carta para mais pessoas quando ele havia pedido para que não o fizesse.

Baekhyun cruzou os braços, tentando se controlar. Estava se sentindo ridículo, e um tanto nervoso. Não queria que outras pessoas desdenhassem dos seus sentimentos porque eles eram verdadeiros. Saber que o tal Chanyeol estava fazendo isso havia tocado na sua ferida.

"Eu… não vou fazer isso. Na realidade, eu não me importo tanto com isso. Quer dizer, sim, eu gostaria muito de saber quem ele é." Kyungsoo hesitou "P-porque o meu amigo gostou bastante daquela carta. Por isso eu gostaria de saber como ele é. Você sabe, o meu amigo ficaria muito feliz de descobrir isso, então eu também fico."

"Mesmo?" Baekhyun perguntou baixinho.

"Sim! E é por isso que preciso da sua ajuda! O que acha que devemos responder?"

Baekhyun sorriu pequeno. 

Ele estava mesmo empenhado na sua carta. Baekhyun não sabia muito bem o que sentir sobre isso, porque não era a sua intenção ter feito tanta caso assim de uma carta que foi enviada por acidente. Ainda mais porque ele mesmo era a única pessoa que poderia aconselhá-lo, já que foi o próprio quem tinha escrito aquela carta.

"Eu acho que o seu amigo deve responder aquilo que está no coração dele."

Kyungsoo lhe encarou, parecendo sem palavras. Talvez não estivesse esperando que a resposta do loiro seria tão profunda assim.

"Falarei isso pra ele." Kyungsoo murmurou. "Mas, agora, acho que tenho que pedir alguma coisa né?"

Baekhyun sorriu. Ele havia se lembrado da última vez?

"Sim, você deve pedir."

Kyungsoo sorriu, abrindo o cardápio na sua frente. 

"Seria muito ruim se eu pedisse um café?"

Baekhyun negou com um aceno.

"Já estamos fechando, mas ainda não fecharam a cozinha de vez. E… isso aqui é uma cafeteria, né?"

Kyungsoo riu, concordando.

"Você tem razão." 

"Um café então?" O loiro perguntou. 

"Sim, sim. Só um café americano está bom."

"Certo." Byun riscou o pedido no caderninho, enquanto sorria largo "É pra já!"

Estava prestes a se virar, quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado pela voz grossa do rapaz. Baekhyun respirou fundo, recobrando a calma. Voltou o olhar para o moreno, que apenas sorria para si.

"Obrigado." Ele disse.

Byun sorriu, apesar de tudo. Porque mesmo que Kyungsoo não soubesse que aquela carta era dele, havia mantido a discrição sobre o seu conteúdo. E saber que ele havia gostado, também fazia o coração do garçom se encher de um sentimento quente. Não fazia ideia se um dia ele iria lhe responder de verdade sobre aquilo, mas sabia que acima de tudo, Kyungsoo havia levado os seus sentimentos em consideração. E aquilo já era mais do que poderia esperar. Por isso, foi sincero quando disse:

"Não tem de quê." 

Porque também não poderia deixar de se sentir grato pela dedicação e delicadeza dele. O que só fez com que Baekhyun tivesse a sua teoria comprovada: Do Kyungsoo era um garoto doce. E estava ficando cada vez mais difícil de ignorá-lo.


End file.
